The Photo Album
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: All Human: Bella Edward Alice Emmett Jasper and Rosalie have been best friends since birth. When Bella finds her old photo album, she takes a trip down memory lane, remembering all the good, the bad, and the silly memories they shared.
1. Page 1 The Beginning

**The Photo Album...**

**BPOV**

I stared at the big black leather bound book. I had found it mere moments ago, at the back of my wardrobe, on the top shelf behind boxes of shoes and old photographs. Gathering dust, completely forgotten and untouched. I blinked, staring at it in awe, as I carefully reached up and pulled it carefully in front of me, disturbing the coating of dust around it. It was heavy in my small fragile hands. Taking a deep breath, I let it out all over the cover, blowing the dust off in one quick motion.

It wasn't one of the smartest ideas i've ever had. The dust flew out in all directions, getting in my eyes, hair and clinging to the back of my throat. Coughing and spluttering, I broke the magical silence that had ascended on my room without realising. I shook my head, and stared at the cover once again. Smiling slightly as the silence settled again.

I stepped down from the step ladder I had been using to find my black leather gucci strapless shoes. My mind was lost to the world. I sat down in my spacious wardrobe. It wasn't huge, not like Alice's, but it was big enough for me to able to sit inside it.

I let my fingertip glide over the cover, feeling all the creases and indents in the old leather book. Sighing to myself, I could just about remember half of the pictures that it held. But I knew that I could remember every single memory. Because every single memory was significant. Every memory was a part of my life. Every memory was with my best friends. I smiled thinking of the them. Life would have been terribly boring with out them.

My fingers traced over the words on the front. _My Photo Album._ Nothing original, and nothing creative. Just, plain and simple, my photo album, but this thing was sacred. We all knew that. It bound us all together in really silly ways. It just reminded us all, that we were best friends. We could never decide on a cool name for it though. So we just stuck with the photo album. Alice made a point of calling it _THE Photo Album. _She tried to explain how the 'the' made it more important, because there was only one. We all thought she was crazy, but we all understood.

In actual fact, it wasn't anything special. Not really. My mum started it the day I was born. And we just continued it when we were old enough. Like a private joke between us. Always saying, "Well, that's gonna' go in the photo album". It wasn't only photos, it was reminders of days we didn't want to forget. To other people, it seems like a bunch of random pictures and junk a bunch of crazy kids put together. But to us, it was so much more. It was our story.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and last but never the least, Edward. Out of everyone, Edward was my best friend. It never mattered that he was a boy and I was a girl. We just fit. He was born three days before me, and he never let me forget it. I giggled quietly, before curiosity got the better of me. I couldn't even remember the last time I had looked at this.

I carefully opened it up. The leather creaked slightly as it opened, after being left for so long. The book rested snug in my lap.

My eyes scanned the first page, and I smiled. It was a picture I was more than used to. It was the same picture that was on my mums wall, the first thing you would see when you entered her house.

It was a picture of a hospital room. Renee, my mother, was lay in a bed, looking like the happiest woman alive, holding a small pink bundle. Nothing about the small child in her arms, would tell you that it was me. Except my big brown chocolate eyes. They have stayed same since birth. My eyes looked over to the woman on Renee's left. Who was cooeing over me with Renee.

In her arms, she held two small bundles as she leaned over the bed. One was wrapped in pink, like me, a girl. A small tuft of black hair was already on her head, and shining bright blue eyes looked up to her mother. This was Alice.

The second bundle, was blue. A small boy, with dark blue eyes, hints of green already showing. He looked out from his place in his mother's arms to me, in wonder at what was going on. This was Edward. Alice and Edward were twins but nothing alike.

The woman holding them was Esme, with her caramel coloured hair up in a ponytail as she looked down at me smiling the warm smile I could never get usest to. On the bed, in between my mother and Esme, was a one year old. Although he was already quite big. A small mop of black curly hair and dark blue eyes, he smiled a big cheesy grin for the camera. This was Emmett. He was Alice and Edwards older brother. Ever since he was little, he thought he was funny.

On the opposite side was a tall blonde woman. She held a small blonde boy in her arms, hazel eyes wide in shock. He was around the same age as Emmett. His little arm stretched out a little as if to touch me. This was Jasper, and his mother, Linda. Jasper was always sensitive to change and always one to be a bit more adventurous.

On the bed in between Renee and Linda was another little girl. With very, very short blonde hair. Her hazel eyes matched Jasper's. She sat elegantly for a one year old, crossed legged, with her head cocked to one side as she examined the new baby in front of her. This was Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper were also twins.

This was September 13th, the day I was born. Alice and Edward had been born three days before, on September 10th. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all born the previous year. And this was the first picture of us all together, the first of many.

Our mothers were best friends, from when they were little too, and our grandparents aswell. So it was almost destined that we would all be best friends too. But even without that, I have a feeling we would have been brought together anyway.

Now I don't remember what happened that day, obviously, but i've heard the story many times from Renee, Linda and Esme. But I think I can get the gist of it.

_Right after the picture was taken, Charlie smiled and sighed at his wife and perfect daughter._

_"I'm going to get a coffee, you want anything hon?" He asked Renee, his smile hadn't faded since Isabella had been born. Renee looked up from staring at her daughter and smiled a small tired smile and shook her head no softly. Charlie beamed as he left the room. Leaving the three women and children alone._

_"Oh, Ren, she is absolutely beautiful, she has Charlies eyes and your cheekbones, you can tell already she's gonna' be a knockout" Esme cooed. Linda giggled as Jasper leaned forward a little more in her arms trying to reach the new baby Isabella. Linda lifted him up and replaced him on her hip. He squirmed more as the women simply laughed._

_"Isabella is such a beautiful name, little Izzy!" Linda exclaimed, already thinking of possible nicknames for her friend's daughter._

_Renee looked into her daughters eyes, and tilted her head in thought._

_"I don't think she would like that" Renee laughed a little. "But what do I know, she's barely a day old"_

_"She has that look about her thought doesn't she, a day old but already so serious and quiet" Esme commented leaning over a little more to get a look at the baby._

_"Rosalie, Alice and Isabella are going to be best friends, I can tell" Linda giggled as she pulled Jasper back again, whilst he pouted._

_Emmett, obviously getting bored of the womens chatter, decided to put his new skills into action. He had just learned to crawl. So getting on his hands and knees, he slowly made his way across the bed, to be pretty little blonde girl on the opposite side. She watched as he made his way over to her, a small scowl becoming a perfect pout on her little pink lips. He looked up as he was about to close the last amount of space. Rosalie didn't want him any nearer. Holding up her bright pink rattle, she swung her little arms and hit him square on the head. Making a small little thump, he crashed onto the bed, losing his already shaky balance. All three women immediately stopped talking and stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them._

_"Rosalie! That wasn't very nice" Linda scolded, putting Jasper next to Renee and picking up her daughter. Alice squealed a small noise in Esme's arms. Isabella made a small gurgling noise, which if she was any older, the women would think was a giggle._

_"Renee, can you hold Edward, whilst I take care of Emmett" Renee nodded. Esme already had her arms full with both Alice and Edward. Giving Edward to Renee, Esme picked up Emmett and placed him on her hip. Kissing his head where a small red mark now was. Emmett wasn't crying or even looked upset, he did look a little put out though. Like someone had made a bad joke, that he didn't get._

_"Im so sorry Esme, she's just gets so fiesty sometimes" Linda apologised, bouncing Rosalie in her arms, as she started to sniffe. Esme giggled._

_"It's fine, I think he just wanted to come say hello" The women laughed and turned to Renee who was watching Edward and Isabella in wonder._

_"Whats up Ren?" Linda asked walking back to her position next to Renee._

_"Look at them, they're just staring at each other" Renee answered in a whisper. Esme and Linda looked down at the two small children, and Renee was right, they were just staring at each other, taking the other in._

_"Wow" Esme whispered. All three women were distracted, so none of them saw Jasper getting a little bored and reacing over to the wires on the wall. Tugging on one, he lost balance and knocked over the glass of water on the bedside table, as soon as the wire disconnected from the wall, a high screeching alarm started to go off. _

_The water spilled over Rosalie who was on Linda's hip. Who then started to cry, and swing her arms around. Alice didn't like the noise and started to wail aswell; setting off Edward and Isabella, finally breaking them out of the trance they had been in. Jasper smiled smugly from his place on the bed, and Emmett looked around confused._

_Renee, tried to calm down the children, but couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Esme and Linda, watched as their friend laughed gloriously, and couldn't help but join in._

_"Why do I have the feeling, this is all just the beginning" Esme asked above the alarm. Linda and Renee nodded still laughing._

_Charlie ran in soon after looking frantic._

_"What's wrong? What happened?" Charlie looked around the room at the laughing women, and the teary eyes children. The women looked at Charlie, and set off laughing again. A nurse came in and turned off the alarm finally._

_"We better get ready ladies, this is the start of the rest of our lives" Renee giggled, watching as her new little daughter fell into a slumber._

Bella had been told the story by her mother, Esme, Linda, and Charlie. Emmett claims he remembers the day too, but of course no one believes him. Giggling quietly at the thought of how even then from a young age, everyone was already taking on the personalities that would make their lives so much fun made her smile.

Even then, they were best friends.

Turning over the page, Bella sighed contented. It was about time she took a trip down memory lane, and there was no time like the present...

**A/N ok I was going to make this a one shot, but then it got a little long, i'll update if you want me too, with each chap being like a new page of the Album. I quite like this, and I know that the kids are a little young, and that none of that would probably happen, but i'm just going off how the little kids I know act and stuff haha.**

**Tell me if you'd like me to continue, and if you have any requests for any memories, I have a few but i'm always open to suggestions. I know this has been done quite alot, but I love stories like this, so this is my shot at my own. With all my own little twists and turns.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, and sorry in case my spelling is a bit naff, my comp is REALLY old and doesn't have spell check, but it's getting better :D hehe**

**Anyways i'm rambling, really badly, im off to write the next chap xxxx Bee**


	2. Page 2 First Words

**First Words...**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight--haha WATCHA GNNA DO!! mwahaha lol sorry ive always wanted to do that, I always laugh when I see people do them, this is fanfiction it is a disclaimer in itself, but if you want to your choice, I like funny disclaimers... Yeah i'll write the chapter now...:D**

**BPOV (I have no idea why I do that, it's not going to be anyone else HI BTW!)**

I flipped to the next page slowly. Still slightly dreamy from my memory. Seeing the picture on the second page a wide smile filled my face. It was a reflex, and one I didn't mind.

The picture was one of me and Edward, when we were around a year old. His eyes were fully emerald green now, his bronze hair now covered his head. He was watching me carefully, a small smile playing on his lips. I was looking back at him, my brown eyes crossed a little. My light brown hair was longer than his, making it a little easier to tell I was a girl. Slightly behind us was Alice, a little pink bow in her pitch black hair. Her eyes glowed as she clapped her hands together in amusement and grinned huge, showing off her few teeth.

I read the caption underneath the picture, it was in Renee's messy writing. _Isabella and Edward's first word._

Again, I couldn't remember the actual day myself, but Renee and Esme had told us a long time ago. The Cullens and the Hales had come round to my house for a play date. Like so many times before and after. We were always together, that's just the way it was.

_"Aw, they grow up so fast" Esme giggled as she set Alice and Edward on the ground next to Isabella. A big two year old Emmett came running in soon after, almost running straight into Jasper. They giggled and took off again, playing race cars or some sort of childish game. Rosalie sat on the couch beside her mother, trying to be a big girl and play with the grown ups._

_"I know, it seems like yesterday I was in the hospital with her" Renee sighed, watching as Edward and Isabella started to stare at each other. Alice's eyes flickered between the two and giggled. One year olds couldn't do much, but Renee was sure they weren't suppost to do this. She shrugged it off, if it kept them quiet who cared._

_"Aw, Izzy and Eddie are so cute together, and Alice is such a happy baby, it's adorable" Linda exclaimed as she watched the three children interacting silently._

_"Mama, gonna' play with Em and Jazz" Rosalie's quiet soprano voice broke the silence, tugging on her mother's shirt for attention. Linda smiled and nodded as Rosalie hopped off the couch and went to find the boys. Esme sighed sadly, watching her son and daughter._

_"Whats up Es?" Renee asked kindly, placing a hand on her friends shoulder._

_"Eddie!" Alice giggled. Clapping her hands together again. Edward pouted whilst Isabella smiled shyly, like they were having a full length conversation._

_"It's Edward, Alice started talking two months ago, granted she can only say Mama, Dada, Emmy and Eddie, but Edward hasn't said anything, and he hardly makes any noise, i'm just worried that's all" Esme frowned. The women watched as Edward reached a hand out to Isabella, trying to get closer, whilst opening and closing his mouth, making some strange gurgling noises. Isabella laughed and waved her arms around, throwing herself off balance and falling on her back. Edwards eyes widened whilst Alice giggled again._

_"Silly Isabella" Renee spoke soothingly as she reached down to her daughter "Such a clumsy little girl aren't you? Isabella dear, what shall we do with you?" Renee chuckled as she sat Isabella up right next to Alice and Edward._

_"Don't worry Es, he'll talk in his own time, Jasper didn't talk until a few months after Rose, just give him some more time" Linda smiled warmly at Esme._

_"Yeah, I know, your right" Esme smiled back before turning to Renee "What about you Ren? Has Isabella started talking yet?" Renee shook her head gently._

_"Nope, but she's always quiet, so it just seems normal for her" She replied. Esme and Linda nodded. Isabella had always been quiter than the other children._

_"Hey, how come no one else calls Izzy 'izzy'?" Linda spoke up against the silence. Esme and Renee laughed at the random question._

_"I don't know, I just don't think she'd like that, like that's not her nickname" Renee answered, watching her daughter as Isabella's mouth opened and closed but no words came out._

_"Iz then? I'm still going to call her Izzy, it's cute!" Linda smiled, watching Alice crawl around Edward and Isabella in circles. Renee and Esme laughed. Isabella watched Alice go round, and around, and decided she wanted to join the fun. Resting her palms on the ground, she started to shuffle forwards and away from Edward. _

_Edward watched her shuffle away, and pouted again. Opening his mouth and pressing his lips together he tried to mimic the action he'd seen the women do many times._

_"B-B-Be-Bella! Bella!" Edward called after his friend. His eyes watery as his friend left him. Isabella stopped and slowly turned around at the sound of her name being called, smiling at her friend behind her. All three women stared in shock as little Edward said his first word. Then the silence shattered as Esme screamed in delight._

_"OH EDWARD! Your first word!" She picked him up and cuddled him close, smoothering him in kisses. Renee and Linda oohed and ahhed at the boys first word, whislt Alice giggled and clapped as usual, watching her brother in glee. Isabella had shuffled to Renee's feet to see what the commotion was all about. Lifting her arms as a signal to be held. Renee scooped her up and placed her on her lap, Edward being close by on Esme's lap to her left._

_"Bella" Edward said more quietly, watching her closely. Renee smiled watching the two intently like she usually did._

_"Bella, I like it" Renee mused._

_"Bella? Oh that is cute! I think I like Izzy better though" Linda giggled, watching Esme as she finally calmed down._

_"Bella" Edward whispered, reaching out a hand to Bella again, Trying to get closer. Bella giggled and grabbed his hand._

_"Ed!" She exclaimed before giggling again. "Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed!" Alice fell onto her back giggling along with Bella. Edward stared wide eyed before breaking into a huge grin at recognising his own name._

_"AWWW!! HOW CUTE! THEY SAID EACH OTHERS NAMES!" Linda exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and coming over to the couch with the other two women._

_"Oh, Bella, you finally spoke, now can you say Mama?" Renee laughed cuddling her daughter close._

_"Let me get the camera" Esme set Edward back on the floor before digging in her bag. Renee set Bella next to Edward and Alice on the floor._

_Esme held her camera in place, all three children in the frame._

_"Say cheese" Esme giggled, still hyper from her son's first words._

_"Ed!" Bella exclaimed, watching him._

_"Bella" Edward whispered, staring right back. Alice clapped and giggled._

_Click._

_The picture was taken._

_Bang!_

_"Ouch, Rosie!" Emmett shouted from the other room, closely followed by Jaspers giggles._

_"Not again" Mumbled Esme and Linda as Renee shook her head smiling._

I shook my head. Some things would never change.

**AN BONJOUR!! chapter 2 is complete-now as I said I have some ideas but if you have any memories you'd like to see, tell me! hehe also BIG THANKS TO BUTCH FOR PROOF READING MY FIRST CHAP!! hehe I didn't really like how this chap came out-so i will try and do better next one xxxx**

**ALSO THANKU 2 PIXI aka Laura FOR PROOF READING THIS CHAP!! hehe...also can anyone tell me why my comp screen keeps changing colour--well that cant be good haha **

**I declare my love for Laura here on this fanfiction!! Because she told me to :P**


	3. Page 3 First Steps

**A/N I am the worst person ever-sorry about not updating, feel free to send me threats to remind me, I hope you like this! X**

**Age 2 (remember this is Bella's age which also means Eddie and Alice's the others are a year older, just needed to be said because I'm going to start putting ages on at the beginning)**

**First Steps...**

**BPOV **

The next page might have stunned me if I didn't know it was there. Bright pink and little pink trinkets surrounded the picture in the middle of the page. The picture was added first, all the decorations were added when we were about seven, when we found the album; but that is another story.

Of course, this memory is not about me. Pink was never my colour, no matter how much my mother tried. It was Alice's, cute sweet and innocent pink represented Alice perfectly.

The picture still contained all of us though. Emmett sat on the grass smiling up at Rose, who was sticking her tongue out at him. Edward and I were stood up, this being a relatively new thing for us, held each other for support. Jasper sat in the middle of us all, his hazel eyes wide in shock as he held a tiny Alice on his lap, who was giggling and clapping as usual.

The caption underneath the picture read; _Alice's first steps. _Then the same thing was spelled out again, this time with pretty little letter beads. Added by Alice, of course.

In the corner of the page was a tiny little pink bow, the same pink bow that Alice was wearing in the picture. It stood out in her spiky black hair and made her blue eyes look bluer.

Again, I could not remember this memory, but we had all been told by Renee, Esme and Linda many times to know the story off by heart.

_We were all at the park. The sun was shining slightly in forks and everyone decided to take advantage of it. There were a few clouds in the sky and the breeze was a little cold, but that wasn't going to damper anyone's mood._

_Rose was chasing Emmett round a tree nearby. Edward and I played in the sandpit with a small bucket and spade with no idea what we were doing. Jasper was sat quietly on the grass playing with his toy cars. Alice was sat close to Jasper on the grass, her big blue eyes towards the sky as she watched the butterflies dance above her._

_Our mothers sat at a picnic table no more than a few metres away from us. Esme watched Alice with a soft smile. Linda was shaking her head at Rose whilst Renee giggled softly. _

"_Do you ever wonder what they are thinking?" Esme asked taking her gaze away from her daughter and towards her friends. They thought for a moment._

"_Sometimes but it doesn't matter as long as they're happy" Renee smiled watching Edward and I giggling in the sandpit._

"_And these days, they can talk, so they just tell us" Linda added, sending the women into fits of laughter. They turned to watch their children once again._

_Alice was in a trance as she watched the colourful butterflies flit about in the sky. White ones, brown ones, black ones. But the one that seemed to have caught her eye was brown and orange; it was also the closest to her as she sat still in wonder. As it flew above her head, she slowly reached up her little arms and flexed her fingers at the butterfly in an attempt to capture it. The butterfly flew just out of her reach, dancing around her head. Alice's smiled broadened as he eyes followed it. She moved her hands and tried to catch it again. And again it moved. This time it moved to the empty space slightly in front of her._

_Alice blinked in confusion. Leaning forward to try and catch it, she realised it was out of her reach. Stretching with all her might, to lean forward just that little inch, to catch it. The women all 'ahhed' and 'awwed' at the sight of little Alice. But all of them should have known by then, if Alice wants something, she'll get it._

_Alice let out a small frustrated huff, but her smile never left her face. She placed her hands underneath her and pushed up her tiny fragile frame. The mothers gasped in shock, Alice was about to walk for the first time._

_Reaching out her delicate hands again, in another attempt to catch the butterfly, Alice took one shaky step forward. The butterfly again flew gracefully out of her grasp. Alice took another step forward, swinging her arms slightly at the butterfly._

_The women were all frozen in shock as they watched Alice stumble forward after the butterfly._

_Alice giggled all the while, enjoying her first steps, without even realising what she was doing. By now the rest of us had noticed. I had hit Edward on the head with the spade and pointed at Alice, we both watched in awe at something we had accomplished a few months ago. Rose had Emmett pinned to the floor by now and both of them froze mid fight to watch an ungraceful Alice chase the butterfly._

_Jasper was the only one still oblivious. In his own little world, with his toy cars and army tanks. He was also the closest to Alice and seemed to be right in her path of walking. After a few more steps and still not catching the butterfly, Alice's legs gave way, not being used to the new physical work they had just done. Esme jumped up in shock, as her daughter gave one last lunge for the butterfly then fell down, right into Jaspers lap._

_Jasper stared at Alice in shock and confusion, wondering where she had come from. Alice stared back, then giggled and clapped her hands, putting one to Jaspers soft cheek._

"_Hi Jazz!" She squealed in delight. Jasper just blinked, his eyes still wide. But he wrapped his arms around Alice, making sure she didn't fall again._

_Esme sighed in relief, he daughter was unharmed. Renee jumped up next._

"_Come on kids get together, we need a picture!" She exclaimed, rummaging around in her bag._

I smiled softly at the thought of Alice's first steps. With the story being told so many times, I swear I could find it in one of my hazy memories. But I'm sure it was just my imagination. The bright pink page stared back at me. Alice had been adamant about making her first steps into a memorable page. And what Alice wants, Alice gets.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and such, and again sorry for not updating but I'm going to spend all day writing the next chaps so i will update ASAP.**

**I've started school again now-Ew-so that's why, I never understood fanfics when people used that excuse and now i do**

**ALSO! I know some people are thinking they couldn't walk or talk or whatever at these ages, i'm just going off a website and personal experience-but in the end it's just meant to be cute! Lol**

**PS-This is dedicated to my best friend Laura who gave me the idea!! Lyl**

**And thanks to the people who gave me ideas, there were a few which I have added to my list and last night at 1am, inspiration struck and I have over 20 ideas of my own now-so i will get them out SOON!! And i mean it! Soz for the long note x**


	4. Page 4 Food Fight

**Age 3**

**Food Fight...**

**BPOV**

My eyes were still seeing pink as I turned to the next page. I blinked once to clear my head of Alice. I couldn't help but giggle softly at the picture.

All six of us as usual, smiled back at me. Big cheesy grins. Except this time it was different. This time we were covered in food.

We were sat in my kitchen; Emmett, Rose and Jasper were all seated at the small table, whilst Edward, Alice and I sat in our high chairs. The counter, the cupboards, the fridge, the sink, everywhere was covered in food. The kitchen was barely recognisable; you could just make out the tacky small pink flowers on the wall.

Now the story for this picture was a little different from the rest. Because for once, our parents weren't present, and we were still a little young to remember much ourselves. But Linda was fast thinking and as soon as she walked in on our little mess, she asked what happened straight away and was able to decipher from the three versions of the story she was told what happened. Then again, you just had to know us, to know how things could easily get out of hand.

_It was just another normal day, almost boring. We had all gathered at my house and had spent the day playing. Well, as best as we could in the weather. Renee had offered to cook for everyone, which was a normal thing, we very rarely ate a meal without each other. So, all in all, it was just another day._

_Jasper was keeping to himself. Emmett and Rose were fighting, again. Alice giggled and clapped for no reason what so ever whilst Edward and I observed what was going on around us._

"_Ok kids, eat up, me and your mums are going to eat and talk in the living room, we trust you to eat everything and not throw away your vegetables" Renee ordered as she gave out the plates among us. _

_Emmett huffed, he didn't like vegetables. Rose rolled her eyes at him and went to eating like a big girl should do. Renee left the room, leaving us all alone. I think this may have been her mistake._

"_I don't like veggies, they are gross!" Emmett exclaimed as he picked up one of the offending carrots on his fork, not even wanting to touch it. He held it away from his body and made a disgusted face._

"_You are such a baby Emmett, big kids eat they're veggies, only babies whine, which proves you're a baby" Rose smirked and went back to eating. Although, she didn't like her vegetables either, but she gulped them down none the less wanting to prove to her mum she was a big girl._

"_Shut up Princess, look Eddie, Alice and Bella have vegetables and they ARE babies" Emmett gestured with his fork to the high chairs. Three scowls met his gaze._

"_Were not babies" Alice crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Yeah you are" Emmett replied his fork still pointed at Alice._

"_Nu uh" I answered._

"_Uh huh" Emmett nodded his head eagerly._

"_Emmett leave them alone, just eat" Rose shook her head at the idiot that was supposed to be one of her closest friends. Emmett spun round at the sound of Rosalie's voice. The carrot on the end of his fork flying off with the momentum, hit Rose on the head. Gasps went up around the kitchen. Emmett blinked in surprise._

"_DID YOU JUST THROW A CARROT AT ME?" Rose screamed, her hazel eyes full of fury. Jasper couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Emmett simply blinked at her. Alice giggled with Edward and I._

"_DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" Rose shouted at Jasper, who couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into giggles in his chair. Rose picked up another carrot and threw it at Jasper, it landed in the middle of his forehead. Jasper blinked in surprise, his eyes narrowing at Rosalie. Emmett giggled this time._

"_And this is for throwing one at me" Rose picked up a spoon of potato and flung it at Emmett. Landing over his cheek, Emmett looked at Rose, mischief in his eyes. Nobody moved as the three older children stared each other down. The silence was broken when Alice giggled and threw her peas up in the air like confetti._

_Emmett, Rose and Jaspers jumped down and hid behind their chairs, grabbing handfuls of food and flinging them at each other. Edward, Alice and I helped by throwing the food on our plates up into the air, not aiming at anything in particular. There was a few times when we aimed at each other but other than that, the war was mainly between Rose, Em and Jazz._

_After a while, all the food off their plates was plastered on each other and the surfaces around the kitchen. So now they were just chasing each other and rubbing in the food that was already there. Shouting and giggling, we must have been too loud as Linda, Esme and Renee walked in._

"_What happened in here?" Esme asked in shock. Everyone froze, they were in so much trouble. But they couldn't help it, and all burst into giggles again. Falling on the floor trying to clutch the slippery counters, they all just fell down again. Linda shook her head. Renee walked out of the room._

"_I'll go get my camera" Renee chuckled._

Yeah, that was just another boring day in Forks...

**A/N- Im not too sure about this one. But hey i needed something. Its not going to be one photo for each year by the way-i just want to get out of the baby years really, then ive got loads of ideas xx**


	5. Page 5 Pool Party

**Age 4**

**Pool Party**

**BPOV**

When I turned to the next page, I burst out laughing. How could I not? On this page there were two pictures, one above the other.

It was summer in these pictures. We were all in the Cullen's backyard. A small paddle pool was placed in the middle of the grass. A bright yellow slide was placed purposefully next to it so you slide into the pool.

All of us were sat inside the tiny plastic pool. It was a tight squeeze but we still couldn't stop laughing. Alice had on a bright pink swimsuit dotted with flowers, beaming up at the camera she sat crossed legged in front of an embarrassed looking Jasper, whose hand she was holding, was wearing red trunks.

Next to them was me and Edward, I wore a plain blue swimsuit and he wore a plan green one. I sat on his lap, we both stuck out our tongues, his arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

Rose sat next to us, her legs crossed at the ankle in front of us, a sweet smile on her face. She wore red bikini bottoms and a red strappy top, her hair pulled back into a bobble.

Emmett was behind all of us, his hands held high like he was cheering , a big goofy grin on his face. His eyes were full of mischief already, I could tell from the single picture. His tight yellow trunks glowed in the bright sunlight we were getting.

_I bounced up the steps to the front of the Cullen household. I was excited, it was one of the few warm days we got in Forks and the Cullen's had just got a new paddle pool. Renee smiled at my excited form, knocking on the front door._

_The door opened almost instantly. A bouncing Alice ran right into my arms._

"_BELLA! Yey, now everyone is here!" She exclaimed dragging me through to the back. Everyone else was already there, Jasper sat relaxing in the shallow water of the pool. He waved in greeting. Emmett and Rose were already arguing over who's turn it was on the slide._

"_BELLS!" Emmett barked across the yard. Rose turned to face me and smiled huge, waving frantically. Emmett took this opportunity to try and climb up the slide. But Rose noticed and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back down. And their fight continued. _

_I looked around the yard, searching for my BEST best friend. But the bronze haired, green eyed boy seemed to be missing. I frowned slightly. Where could he be?_

"_Ali, where's..." I never finished my sentence as someone grabbed my waist from behind. Shouting in my ear. My shrill scream filled the yard around us, echoing off the trees in the nearby woods._

"_EDWARD!" I shouted at him, spinning on my heel. The playful look in his eyes couldn't keep me mad at him for very long. But still, he had to pay. So I chased him round the back yard, around the pool again, and again, and again._

_Alice giggled from inside the pool, sitting next to Jasper who was watching us, his head turning slightly with every turn we took. Rose and Emmett didn't even seem to notice, they were still arguing amongst themselves._

"_I'm dizzy" I complained after a while, flopping down into the pool next to Alice and Jasper. Alice patted the top of my head as a breathless Edward walked over to us._

"_Hey Bella" He smirked his crooked grin, reserved only for me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he chuckled softly._

"_Ok kids, get together for a picture quickly" Linda smiled warmly holding the camera up to take a picture. We all moved around and settled into positions._

"_Don't sit next to me you big goof" Rose batted Emmett away as he stepped into the pool. He raised an eyebrow at her and changed his route to behind all of us instead._

_Alice turned slightly so she was facing the camera. Then she frowned slightly, like she was missing something. Turning her head she saw Jasper sat behind her and smiled again. Grabbing his hand she turned back around to face the camera. Jaspers cheek flooded red but he didn't make any indication to move his hand._

"_Sit on my lap Bells, it's a bit crowded and we can't have little miss klutz hurting herself" Edward's hands wound round my waist as I sat on his lap happily. We stuck out our tongues giggling._

"_WOOO!" Emmett cheered as Linda took the photo._

"_Aww, that will be a great one" She cooed._

"_These pants are really tight" Emmett fidgeted behind us. He was big for a five year old. We still hadn't moved from our positions._

"_Why don't you take them off then Em" I joked. Emmett's head shot up like a light bulb had gone off _above his head. And before anyone could react. He jumped out the back of the pool, stripped of his_ swimsuit and started to run around the yard._

"_WOOHOO!!" Emmett cheered again. All of us were frozen in shock for a second until Esme started to run around after him._

"_Emmett Mark Cullen! Get your clothes back on right this instant" She called as she ran after him with a towel. That was all it took for us all to break into laughter as we watched Emmett weave in and out of Esme's grasp. As Emmett ran past the pool again, Linda took another photo._

"_Another great one" She chuckled as Esme finally caught up with Emmett._

I couldn't stop giggling as I looked at the second picture and saw Emmett's naked bottom in between the rest of us as we laughed, still in the positions from the picture above. Esme could be seen in the corner of the picture waving the towel menacingly. But that was Emmett, he never did get over the fascination of being naked.

**A/N i don't think i really like how this one turned out either...oh well...sorry if its not very good in the beginning my bro had the tv on and it was distracting x**


	6. Page 6 First Day Of School

**Age 5**

**First Day Of School**

**BPOV**

The next page was a simple picture. Well, simple when it comes to us. It was the first day of school for Edward, Alice and I. Emmett, Rose and Jasper had already been there a year. And loved to tell us of the horrors that was school.

Evil teachers that screamed at you if you were even thinking of doing something out of line. The uncomfy chairs that slowly turned to your back bones into steel rods. The disgusting food that tried to eat you alive. And of course the creepy caretaker that was really a vampire and prayed on the blood of new school children.

Needless to say I was scared out of my mind before I entered the building that was Forks Elementary.

The picture was one that I would cherish though. Emmett and Rose were stood at the end of the small line we had formed. They were taller than the rest of us so they could see each other easily above our heads. Sticking out their tongues at each other, in the middle of another one of their fights.

Jasper stood next to Emmett, smiling softly at the camera, his long blonde hair covered his eyes slightly, but you could just make out him watching the hyper active pixie that stood next to him.

Alice was in one of her prettiest pink dresses, excited for her first day, even with all the scary stories we had been told. Her smile looked like it would break her face in half. She was still the smallest of us all.

Edward and I stood side by side in the middle of everyone. His smile was excited aswell, but nothing compared to Alice's. I, on the other hand, looked like I was about to throw up. I bit my lip and smiled the best I could. We were all stood at the gates to school. The big FORKS ELEMENTARY sign glowing orange behind us.

"_Come on Bella dear, we don't want to be late for you first day" Renee chided softly as we made our way to the gates to meet everyone else. I sighed to myself. I didn't really mind the thought of school, it was something you had to do, besides I'd already read all of the books at home and apparently the school had a library._

_No, what was bothering me was what Renee had managed to drill into my brain over the summer. With school meant other children, which meant I had to make some new friends. I mean, I didn't think I was better than anyone else, but I already had friends. Five of them, and I wasn't sure if I wanted or needed anymore._

_I mean, Emmett was a bit goofy and got into trouble alot. Rose could be a bit mean and selfish. Jasper never really talked and could sometimes seemed a little angry. Alice was always giddy and tried to dress me in pink. And Edward was stubborn and temper mental, and a boy._

_Now the fact Edward was a boy had never bothered me before, in fact it had never crossed my mind. That is until one of my chats with Renee._

"_When you get to school Bella, there are going to be other boys and girls, which means you will all make new friends" She lectured putting me in bed one night._

"_But Mummy, I don't want new friends, I have friends" I argued as best as I could for a five year old._

"_I know but sweetie, but there are going to be lots of other kids, and you will always be friends, but there is nothing wrong with having more than five friends, you will always love each other, but don't be surprised if they all end up with new best friends too" She stroked my hair lovingly, but I was frozen in shock. Would everyone get new friends and forget about me?_

"_No mummy, that can't happen, were best friends, me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper" I nodded my head confidently._

"_I know but sweetie, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are all older than you, won't they want friends their own age, and Edward is a boy honey, he will want to play with other boys, and Alice well you know how she is, she'll be the most popular girl in your class, and so will you, you will make lots of friends" She kissed my head and bid me goodnight before leaving._

_I was frozen again. Everything she said was true. I had never put much thought into my friendship with the others, it was always just there, and I was only five. But everything Renee had said was true, so unbelievably true I felt a tear slide down my cheek._

_Renee and I had the same arguement almost everyday. Until it was finally all I thought about._

_I shook my head to clear it as I walked to where everyone was standing. I was greeted by smiles and a bouncing Alice clinging to my arm._

"_Oh Bells, I'm so excited, we are going to have so much fun, and were all in the same class, we're going to make so many new friends" Alice giggled still bouncing. I felt my eyes water, Alice was already thinking of leaving me, so no doubt the rest were. The one that hurt the most though, was Edward. He was a boy, and he needed other boys, I would never be enough of a best friend for him. I sniffed putting the thoughts to the back of mind, as long as they were all happy then that was fine._

_Alice noticed my eyes and immediately stopped bouncing._

"_Bells, what's wrong?" She asked her voice quivering, like she was about to burst into tears with me. We were interrupted by a sweet voice and an arm around my shoulders._

"_You're not nervous are you, today is going to be great" Edward smiled and hugged me tightly as his five year old arms could. Alice, happy with that explanation started to bounce again._

"_I can't believe you're in my class again" Rose shouted at Emmett who was swinging on the gates._

"_Aw, you know you would miss me Rosie Posie" Emmett mocked raising his eyebrows._

"_Don't call me that" Rose huffed "And you better not get me in trouble again" Rose crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Come on kids, photo!" Esme called, waving us all close together. Alice dragged me to everyone. Rose and Emmett were still arguing and it was the first time I noticed Jasper today. He smiled softly in my direction and I smiled back. He raised an eyebrow at me like he knew exactly how I felt, but didn't know why. I quickly turned towards to camera and tried my best to smile. _

_After the photo was taken we all headed inside to our classrooms. We had introductions all morning, just getting to know everyone in our class and what we would be doing this year. Our teacher was nice enough, but my mind was elsewhere. Even with Edward and Alice on either side of me, I could feel them slipping away._

_Soon it was lunch. We were all taken to a small cafeteria with all the other kids, it was packed with other bodies of all ages and the sound of everyone talking at once buzzed through my ears. We all had packed lunches, so now we just had to sit at a table._

_Whilst I was wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice everyone walk off to sit down, I was the only one left. I looked around, I couldn't see anyone I knew close by. There were a few of the children from my class, but no Alice or Edward. I scanned the rest of the cafeteria, not even Jasper, Rose or Emmett. They were probably off with all their friends. Who would want to be friends with me, I was plain and they were all so funny and smart and interesting._

_Just as I felt my eyes tear up again, two strong hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air._

"_Put me down!" I cried, not knowing what this strange person was going to do to me. The stranger spun me round so I was facing the opposite direction. At a table that was right behind me, and now in front of me, sat all my friends, then I realised the arms around me were Emmett's._

"_Come on Bells, we've been waiting for you" He carried me to the table and sat down. I stood there dumbfounded._

"_What's up Bella?" Edward looked at me confused and jumped down to put a hand on my arm. I looked over all of them._

"_How come you're not sitting with all your friends?" I whispered, but they all heard me. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows._

"_We are sitting with our friends you silly billy" Alice waved her arms at to stop saying such weird things._

"_But Renee said that you would all make new friends, because Rose, Emmett and Jasper are older, and Alice is popular and Edward is a boy, and I thought you would all forget about me" I sniffed again, looking at me feet. Then I heard a lot of moving. I felt Alice hugging me from behind, as Edward took my face in his hands making me look at him. I saw Emmett, Rose and Jasper standing around me hands on hips._

"_Bella, we probably will make friends, but we will never forget about you, it doesn't matter how many friends we have, we will always be best friends" Edward nodded, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper followed nodding in unison. I felt Alice nodding into my back, her voice shaking like she was about to burst into tears._

"_The bestest!" She concluded, finally letting go of me. They all looked at me, waiting for my say in the matter. I smiled a small smile and they all grinned in return._

"_Best friends" I nodded aswell. We all went back to eating lunch with each other. And that is how it stayed. How could I have been so silly as to think they would ever want to get rid of me, or each other. We were a group, a force, unbreakable. Best friends, until the end of time. It was who we were, and from then on, I never forgot that._

A single tear slid down my cheek as I recalled the memory and how scared I had been. And then how safe I felt as my friends assured me we were together forever, whether I liked it or not.

I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N i don't think i like this one either—im not liking how these are turning out at the mo, they will get better I promise, i just need to get out of the younger years i think it will start getting better once they turn 8—which is still a while tho x**


	7. Page 7 The Swingset

**Age 5**

**Swingset...**

**BPOV**

The next picture, was another simple picture. Nothing special, to any random person who gave it a quick look, 'awwed' and moved on. I don't think my mother even realised the memory she was capturing at the time.

It was a picture of the Cullen's backyard. A swingset was placed in the middle, still shiny and new. Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Edward and Emmett's parents, had bought it them as a treat. So we all had come round to help break in their new toy.

I was sat down on one of the two swings, laughing as my hair flew around my face. Edward stood behind me pushing lightly on my back to keep my flying.

Rose was stood on the swing next to us, rocking gently back and forth.

Emmett was swinging around on the monkey bars laughing with joy as he managed to get upside down. Jasper was sat on the ground in between the monkeys bars and the swings, leaning against the metal frame.

Alice was on the slide, her legs kicking in the air as she went down again, and again. Her dress matching the baby pink slide.

To anyone else who was watching, they would have just assumed we were a bunch of kids playing on our new toy. But as soon as Renee walked away, we had one of many memorable conversations.

_I giggled as I felt Edwards hands on my back pushing me a little harder, as I soared higher into the air._

"_Bella" Alice angelic voice sounded from next to me, making me open my eyes. Edward held the chains in his hands making the swing stop as we both stared at Alice. She was shuffling her feet and playing with her hands, not very Alice like._

"_Ali, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked from Edward to Alice, his expression matched mine. Everyone else had stopped to watch our conversation now. Emmett was still swinging from the monkey bars, whilst Rosalie had come to stop aswell. Jasper looked up from his position on the floor, closest to Alice. Alice took a deep breath._

"_Do you know what marry-age is?" Alice whispered, leaning a little closer to me. I blinked, I didn't. I had heard the word, it was familiar, but nothing in my mind clicked. I looked to Edward but he just shook his head too. I shook my head slowly, then tilted it to the side._

"_Why, Ali?" I asked, her blue eyes finally looking up to meet my brown ones._

"_I heard some girls talking about it at school the other day, and I just thought because you know alot of words, that you might now" Alice sighed, frustrated at not knowing._

"_I know what it means" Rosalie spoke up, jumping down off her swing and sitting on it like me. We all looked at her expectantly. Rosalie was older, of course she would know._

"_Marriage" Rosalie corrected Alice's mispronunciation "Is what grown ups do when they are older, and want to become mummy and daddy's. All of our mummy and daddy's are married. It's just something a boy and girl decide to do when they are older, it's a grown up thing, we won't have to worry about until we're about twelve" Rosalie nodded happy with her explanation. All of our eyes widened. So one day we would all have to get marriaged aswell._

"_Wow" Alice breathed. Then she started bouncing up and down and clapping her hands._

"_What were those girls saying about it at school Alice?" I asked. Wondering what had made Alice curious._

"_Well, Jessica and Lauren were sitting by the football field, and Jessica said she wanted to marriage Mike one day and Lauren said she wanted to Marriage Tyler, I thought that meant they were going to eat them or something" Alice shuddered. We all giggled._

_Alice was lost in thought for a moment. Then her eyes sparkled._

"_Who are you going to marriage Bella?" Alice asked bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands clasped tightly together under her chin. I blinked as all eyes turned to me. I didn't know, I had only just found out what marriage was I hadn't even thought about who I was going to do it with._

"_I'm not even sure what you do when you marriage Alice, so how will I know who i'm going to marriage" I replied my brow furrowed in thought. Alice nodded carefully, bringing her hand to her chin. Then we both looked at Rosalie._

"_Marriage is when a mummy and a daddy decide they want to be together forever, they buy a house and have babies, and live happily ever after, and you can only ever marriage once" Rose added the last bit in a scary voice so we got the point. She was leaning forward holding onto the chain swings so she didn't fall. Seeing our eyes widen, she smiled and leaned back again._

"_Well, if that's marriage, I guess I would want to marriage Edward" I turned to look at him, still standing behind me, then added quickly "If Edward wanted to marriage me too" I blushed a little as he smiled._

"_Of course i'll marriage you Bella, we would be a great mummy and daddy!" He exclaimed and we smiled at each other. Emmett jumped off the monkey bars at last and leaned on the horizontal bar separating the monkey bars and the swings._

"_I want to marriage Rose then" He smiled goofily at Rose who looked at him in horror._

"_No way, I don't want to marriage you! Your smelly and dirty and you eat too much" Rose pouted whilst glaring at Emmett. We all snickered. Rose was right, but this was just one of a million daily arguments between them._

"_It doesn't matter, one day you are going to marriage me, I promise you that!" Emmett spoke confidently, it was hard to think otherwise._

"_We will see about that Emmett Cullen" Rose crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, refusing to look at Emmett again._

"_I bet you all your chocolate bars that me and you will get marriaged AND you will like it" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows mockingly as Rose gasped._

"_Fine, this I can win easily, coz' it's not gonna' happen" Rose replied in a sing song voice. Rose and Emmett stared each other down. Alice watched the scene in front of her before slowly taking two steps over to Jasper, who was still sitting on the floor._

_He looked up when she was in front of him. She had both hands behind her back and rocked from the balls of her feet to her heels and back._

"_I guess i'll marriage Jasper then" Alice whispered as she looked down into his hazel eyes and held out one hand for him. He stared back then nodded and took her hand. She helped him up and they looked at each other for a while longer. Alice giggled._

_Jasper never spoke much, but if he did it was mainly to Alice. But even then it was just mere words, they seemed to be able to have conversations just by looking into each others eyes. I always thought it was cool. We were a little like that with Jazz though, we would know what he meant to say with just one look, which was fine with him. _

_Suddenly Alice's head whipped round back to Rosalie who was still staring Emmett down._

"_Oh there was another thing, what's a wedding?" Alice asked her eyes wide in excitement._

It was a few years later when we got the full explanation on what marriage was. And it wasn't until a few years after that when everyone remembered Rose and Emmett's bet. Let's just say this, it was the only bet Emmett won.

**A/N ok I actually like this one--i hope you do too--hehe I just thought I should give you a glimpse of the future-but you might have figured that out already hehe x also people keep asking are they couples--at the moment no, they are just kids hehe as for the future, you will have to find out :P**

**also people say they cant wait for the romance, im trying to get there as fast as I can lol xxx**


	8. Page 8 Bellas Birthday

**Age 5**

**Bella's Birthday...**

**BPOV**

The next page made me roll my eyes. Every five year old wants a huge party for their birthday. Cakes, candles, balloons, maybe even a bouncy castle and a clown. Not me. I don't like making a big deal out my birthday, or anything for that matter. But of course Renee insisted, thinking I was just being modest. I really meant it though. She hired a bouncy castle for the backyard and invited all the kids in my class and bought a huge chocolate cake.

Again there were two pictures on this page. The first was the six of us again. Plus everyone in my first grade class. But they were all a blur. Just the background, that's what everyone always felt like to me. As long as the five of them were around, I was fine.

The picture was of my backyard this time. A bright yellow bouncy castle behind us and I could just make out a table full of snacks and drinks to the left. Twenty to thirty kids, whose names I couldn't remember all crowded into the frame of the picture. Making stupid faces and cheesy grins.

I stood in the very middle, looking timid and scared, my hands clasped in front of me, a small smile on my lips. Edward was right next to me, his arms wrapped around my shoulder. Emmett was next to him, stuffing cake into his mouth. Rosalie was on the other side of me with Alice on her back, both laughing into the camera. Jasper stood next to Emmett his arms crossed over his chest, he didn't like big crowds either, but he managed to smile for my birthday.

As usual, nothing with us is ever simple. We lasted for about two hours...

"_Aww, thanks kids, now enjoy the party!" Renee called to the group of kids after she had taken the picture. Kids scattered off in all directions, to the food, the bouncy castle or just to another part of the grass._

_I sighed, I wished this day was over. I don't like being the centre of attention. I just wanted to be with my best friends today, not have then entire town over for this._

"_Great cake Bells" Emmett managed to get out, spitting cake over the few of us who had congregated in the middle of the yard._

"_Ewww Emmett" Alice and Rosalie scolded at the same time. I giggled, at least they were here._

"_Are you enjoying your party Bella?" Edward asked kindly, his arms still wrapped around my shoulders._

"_No" I mumbled kicking the dirt with my shoe. I heard Alice sigh then felt her tiny hand latch onto the sleeve of my shirt. She started to drag me over to the castle. We stopped once we were in front of it._

"_You should enjoy your birthday parties Bells, just let it go and be a kid for once, you act more like a grown up that most of the grownups I know" Alice giggled._

"_Yeah Bella, just have fun, were here, what could possibly happen?" Rosalie finished. Everyone was giving me smiles of encouragement._

"_Fine, I suppose we could try out the bouncy castle" I gave in, looking at the looming yellow towers above me. Alice squealed and clapped pushing me on with her. _

_It wasn't too bad, it was actually quite fun. I soon found myself laughing and playing with my friends. The other few children that were on the castle soon got off either tired or wanting to leave us to each other._

"_See Bella, isn't this fun?" Alice asked as she bounced next to me. I nodded my head eagerly giggling as I fell on my butt again. Edward bounced over and helped me up. I held onto his hands for a while, holding myself up._

_That's when I noticed Emmett._

"_Em, are you eating cake?" I asked stopping my bouncing to look at him quizzically. He nodded eagerly shoving another forkful in his mouth._

"_It's good cake" He answered in between mouthfuls. Rosalie rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement, eating her own piece of cake._

"_But Em, should you be eating that on here?" I was getting a bit worried now._

"_Yeah it's ok, I won't spill, promise!" He shouted over to me._

"_No Em, it's not that, it's just your eating it with a fork, you know pointy end and bouncy castle..." But that's all I got out until a loud bang and long whirring sound stopped all the talking around us._

_A huge hole had been punctured in the bouncy castle and it was slowly falling on top of us._

"_Abandon ship!" Alice shouted above the sound of the escaping air. We all tried to scramble but our feet couldn't grip the quickly sinking castle. In the end we were just rolling around in the remains giggling. _

"_Isabella? Isabella!" I heard my mother's worried voice above the rest._

"_I'm here mummy!" I called back but my voice was muffled under the sheets of castle still on top of me. Eventually we made it on top of the now flat castle. Still giggling and rolling around on the floor. Renee quickly got out her camera and snapped a shot._

_It was just the six of us in different states of laughing fits on top of the deceased yellow castle. Our heads thrown back in carefree laughter, clutching our stomachs._

_After a while we managed to get up. My mother hugged me to her chest._

"_Oh Bella dear, I'm sorry about your birthday" She consoled me, but I didn't need it._

"_It's ok mummy, this was the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed looking over at my friends who were all wearing matching grins._

After that Renee finally gave in to the fact I didn't want parties. So it was just the six of us. After that investigation into what happened to the castle went ahead. Emmett had the fork so we blamed him, but he insisted he was being careful. It wasn't until a few years later that Rosalie confessed it was her fork that had pierced the castle. Which of course we all found hilarious. It truly was one of the best birthdays ever.

**A/N yeah I really hate this one but it has to be done. Also im sorry I don't know anything about American schooling so this is me trying my best lol short and sweet this one hope you don't mind next two days will be for writing all my next chaps don't worry all the better ones are coming up next week. I'll get to the juicy stuff ASAP! xxx**


	9. Page 9 Chicken Pox

**Chicken Pox...**

**Age 6**

**BPOV**

Turning over the page I was met by yet another picture of the six of us, surprise surprise. This one was in my living room. All of us piled onto the couch. Spotty with the itchy scars that everyone gets at least once in a lifetime.

Rosalie had her hands raised as she was about to his Emmett over the head with a spatula he had been previously scratching himself with. A look of shock in his eyes, seconds before the cutlery made contact with his head. Next to them was Jasper sitting as usual calm and quiet although he had a slightly angry look on his face, not that any of us could blame him. Then there was Edward and I scowling into the camera not wanting our picture taken when we looked like this; covered in pink spots which were covered in white lotion. Lastly was Alice perched on the arm rest her arms spread wide, never missing out the chance to pose for a camera.

"_I can't believe you gave me chicken pox Emmett Cullen" Rosalie shouted just before the spatula made contact with this head with a small thunk._

"_Ow, Rosie, I didn't mean to" He rubbed his sore head where a small red mark was starting to appear. Rose growled raising her hands to hit him again. She was cut short as he mother pulled her off the couch._

"_Rosalie Amanda Hale, you have to stop being mean to Emmett, he is nothing but nice to you" Linda scolded as she placed her daughter back on the ground a little away from the couch. We all watched on interested, there was nothing on TV and we had been confined to the house for 3 days already._

"_He deserves it, he gave me chicken pox!" Rose whined, stamping her foot, not meeting her mother's gaze._

"_It wasn't his fault, he did get them first but you all play together so much it was bound to happen that you had already caught them off him before Esme realised he even had them, at least this way you all get to have chicken pox together" Linda explained to Rosalie who just mumbled incoherently, something about a stupid boy and his big head._

_Edward and I giggled as Emmett stood up on the couch shouting "SEE!" before sitting back down again as Rose glared at him._

_As soon as the distraction was gone I realised how itchy I was again. My shoulders twitched as I tried not to scratch. I started to squirm as every part of me ached to be scratched. I let out a frustrated sigh as I tried to scratch my back, but my little hands just couldn't reach the spot._

"_Bella! Stop scratching!" Alice exclaimed next to me, jumping down from the arm rest to stand in front of me, hands on hips._

"_It's so itchy though, how do you do it?" I was still struggling to itch my back, my arms flailing over my body. Alice smiled smug._

"_I don't want scars, I want to be this beautiful forever and ever, I'm also better than you" She stuck her tongue out at me before dancing over to Jasper. I glared at her small figure._

"_Jazzy do you want to go get a snack with me?" She asked Jasper sweetly. Her voice was irresistible. Jasper had been sitting on the couch sunk into the cushions behind him, minding his own business. He blinked at her before nodding slowly and jumping off the couch, standing at least half a foot taller than her. Alice smiled flashing her missing teeth as she grabbed his hand._

_Jasper's cheek flushed a light pink before he was dragged into the kitchen._

_I groaned, still not being able to reach my back. I huffed as I let my head flop forward in defeat. I heard a chuckle next to me. I looked up to see Edward's crooked grin next to me. His front two teeth were missing but it still looked beyond adorable._

"_Turn around, I'll help you" His gaze was sweet and caring. I turned giving him better access to my back. He scratched the spot I couldn't quite get. I sighed happily._

_After he finished I turned to thank him. He smiled back and turned slightly. I looked at him confused for a minute, before his spoke over his shoulder._

"_I scratch your back you scratch mine" I giggled as I understood. I scratched his back for him, when I was finished he leaned back and rested his head in my lap._

"_Better now Eddie?" I asked sweetly. He smiled up at me._

"_I'm always better when I'm with you Bells" I blushed as he said this. Edward was always sweet to me. He was the best friend I could ever have._

I laughed lightly at the memory. Edward was always there for me, whether it was scratching my back or helping me with a big test. And I was there for him the same. But I was wrong about one thing, Edward was so much more than the best friend I could ever have...

**A/N yes short and rubbish SORRY!! I'm trying to get to all the good things faster and I'm also running out of cute memories for the ideas I have lol But at the same time trying to get more into the Bella and Eddie relationship, I seemed to have been focusing too much on Rose Emmett Alice and Jasper. But this is a story about ALL of them, not just Eddie and Bella hehe I may not be updating as frequently this week I couldn't write the chaps this weekend sorryxx**

**ALSO!! Because I love you all and such, if you want could you please check out the one-shot I wrote, its EXB (duh) it's called; Panties On The Flagpole—its apparently cute and funny enjoy xxx**


	10. Page 10 Playing Dress Up

**Playing Dress Up...**

**Age 6**

**BPOV**

I could still smell the lotion that wafted off the last page as I turned over yet again. As my eyes met the page I burst out laughing. I had completely forgotten this picture. I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the giggles that were crashing through the silence in my room.

The page was covered in pink and blue ribbons. And an immense amount of glitter. I had to bite back laughter as I looked into a six year old Edwards scowling face.

The picture held my three boy best friends, except they didn't look like little boys anymore.

"_I'm bored" Alice whined as she sat upside down on her couch, her long black hair falling over the edge._

"_Me too" Rose joined in, pouting her perfect pink lips. She crossed her arms over her chest, sinking further into the cushions behind her._

_I simply shrugged. I was quite content sitting here with my best friends, my head on Edwards shoulder. Looking up towards him slightly, he smiled down at me, his green eyes sparkling._

"_We could play dress up" Rose suggested, looking over to Alice who shook her head vigorously._

"_We always play dress up, it's getting a little boring" Alice sighed whilst Rosalie looked at her wide eyed as if she had just said a bad word._

"_Yeah, let's not play dress up, we should do something that the boys can do" I added. I hated dress up. Alice liked to play with her mummy's make up and high heeled shoes. I always fell over and she always made me wear pink. Edward squeezed my shoulder slightly in thanks._

_Alice nodded absent mindedly, her blue eyes distant as she thought something through. Suddenly she jumped up onto her front, frightening Rose who jumped about a foot in the air._

"_THE BOYS!" Alice shouted as she scrambled off the couch, clapping her hands._

"_What's wrong Alice? Did you just figure out Edward, Emmett and Jasper are boys because I hate to tell you, your kinda' slow" Rose remarked as she watched Alice skip across the room. Jasper and Emmett hadn't noticed the commotion behind them, too absorbed in Emmett's new video game._

"_No no no, come on guys" Alice was bouncing now next to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked at her with his eyebrow raised before going back to his game. Jasper looked into Alice's face as her puppy dog pout took over; he hypnotically placed his hand into her outstretched one. She grinned evilly as she pulled him up in one quick motion, then dragging him up the stairs._

_Jasper stumbled behind her, but did nothing to try and break away. Rose and I simply stared after them._

"_ROSE BELLA! GET THE BOYS UP TO MY ROOM NOW!" Alice screamed from her room. Rose and I shrugged jumping up from out seats. I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked slowly up the stairs. _

"_COME ON EMMETT!" I could hear Rose shouting from the living room._

"_Are you going to hold my hand too?" I could practically see the cheeky grin on Emmett's face._

"_EW, I don't want to touch you" Rose's disgusted voice carried all the way to Edward and I as we stood at the top of the stairs._

_Alice's room was the first door. It was pink, girlie and fluffy..._

_Everything about the room screamed six year old girl. It was also huge, with a big bed and a dressing table and wardrobe. Alice even had her own en suite but she didn't use it too much. _

"_OW OW OW OW" Emmett's voice came from outside the room like a chant. Soon after Rose and Emmett entered, Rose dragging Emmett by his ear. As soon as we were all in her room, Alice slammed the door closed._

"_We are going to play dress up" She announced, a mischievous look in her eyes._

"_Then why do we need to be here?" Emmett asked, rubbing his ear. I was just as confused as him, and also upset, I did not want to play dress up._

"_Because..." Alice dragged it out, her sing song voice making her sound innocent and sweet "Were not going to play dress up" Alice pointed to me, her and Rose. I was relieved, but still confused. "We are going to dress up you!" Alice announced, giggling and clapping her hands at her genius idea._

_Rose grinned wide, she loved this idea. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, the poor boys._

_Edward and Jasper looked at each other, fear in their eyes. They tried to make a lunge for the door but Rose stopped the, pushing them back so they landed on the bed. Emmett simply smiled, looking expectantly at us._

"_Do you want them to put girlie stuff all over you?" Edward demanded as he looked at Emmett's grinning face. Emmett simply shrugged._

"_I always wanted to know what it's like to wear a dress" He answered as he jumped up into Alice's spinny chair. Edward and Jasper stared at him wide eyed, then back at us, trying to figure out who was scarier. _

_Alice narrowed her eyes at them. Crossing her arms over her chest, scowling. They quickly decided Alice was definitely scary and sighed in surrender._

_We quickly went to work, using Esme's make up and finding the perfect dresses in Alice's dress up box for them. We also put clips and bobbles in their hair, Jasper's was the longest. _

_Apparently our parents got a little worried after a few hours, all they could hear from the room was giggles and the occasional thump, which came from Rosalie having to keep someone in their seat _

_and Edward's cries of "Please no more glitter!". So they decided to venture up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. _

_On seeing the site, Renee immediately ran back down to get her camera whilst Linda and Esme almost fell over from laughing._

"_What did you girls do?" Linda managed to gasp out. Alice put on her innocent face, her eyes twinkling._

"_What do you mean? We just wanted to play dress up" She answered, batting her eyelashes._

"_Fashion show!" I cried, almost falling off my place on the bed from laughing as Edward's angry gaze met mine. Alice started bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping again._

"_Oh yes! Come on boys, show our mummy's how pretty you look" She waved her arms at the boys as she climbed up onto her bed to watch the show. Rose and I sat on either side of her. The three boys were stood at one end of the room, and started to use the expanse of Alice's wide room as a catwalk._

_Emmett went first, shaking his hips and pouting his heavily glossed lips like he had seen the women on TV do. Edward crossed his arms over his chest refusing to go next. Jasper rolled his bright pink eyes and went instead. He walked shyly down the carpet rubbing his arm with his left hand, keeping his eyes on the floor._

"_Come on Jazzy, Show them you're the prettiest boy out there!" Alice shouted from her spot on the bed, bouncing up and down enthusiastically as Jasper began his walk back. Jasper closed his eyes and started to spin round crazily on his way back. Sending Alice, Rose and I into fits of giggles, especially when at the end he crashed into Emmett before falling dizzily into the floor._

_Edward realised he had to go and stomped down the catwalk his arms crossed tightly over his chest, still scowling. I jumped up and stood in front of him._

"_If you're going to be a big baby, I'll walk back with you" I giggled as I grabbed his arm and placed the other on his shoulder. We danced our way back up the catwalk, skipping, twirling and prancing then at the end Edward dipped me and we fell over laughing._

_Rose and Alice applauded and stood up._

"_Bravo bravo, ten it was definitely a ten!!" They called. Renee squeezed herself into the room with her camera._

"_Ok get together boys, I want at least one picture of this" She chuckled as Emmett grabbed the boys together._

"_Oh wait!" Alice called jumping over to them._

The picture was in the middle of Alice's room. Emmett was dressed in Alice's ballerina tutu, a pink head band in his hair. He was twirling his skirt, totally entranced by the pretty net material. His cheeks were bright pink and his black hair had scatterings of glitter.

Edward was next to him, in a long pink dress with big poofy sleeves. Random clips scattered in his bronze hair. He had bright blue eye shadow and sparkling red lips, his cheeks covered in glitter. He was still scowling, his green eyes narrowed menacingly, arms crossed tightly hiding the big bow on his chest.

Jasper was next; he was wearing a simple pink strappy top and short pink shirt. He had bright pink eyes and pink lips. The glitter was up and down his arms. His expression wasn't angry but it wasn't pleased either. Alice stood next to him adjusting the silver and pink crown on his head. He was watching her, an eyebrow raised.

Alice was oblivious to the camera, happy with her three creations, smiling up warmly at Jasper.

In the background you could just make out Rosalie and I stood up on the bed, holding each other for support as we laughed hysterically.

For one day, I knew what it was like to have five best girl friends.

**A/N hehe if you've never done this to a boy—you're missing out!! Lol xxx Thanks for all you reviews, they make me so happy and they really do help me write faster, it's weird I just read them and im like I NEED to get a new chap out just to make you all happy**

**Also, I have 32 story alerts; doesn't that mean I should be getting 32 reviews? I get about 8, oh well, I'm happy that 8 of you deem my story worthy enough to review and im happy for that. I don't like to beg for reviews, so I wont and I will NEVER put an amount on the reviews I have to get before I post again, I don't like doing that, if you want to review that's up to you and I thank everyone that takes time out to do so. Sorry for the huuuuge AN anways love ya lots and thanks xxxx**


	11. Page 11 Finding The Album

**Age 7**

**Finding The Album...**

**BPOV**

My smile was permanent as I flipped through the album. It was nice to remember things that had been buried under other memories and things to do. Especially if it was these memories.

The next page was relatively normal and almost boring. The picture was surrounded by prettily drawn flowers and a few scruffy cars and a piano, all of them had been drawn by Alice, Edward and I when we were around seven years old.

The picture in the centre was of the three of us, sitting on my mum and dad's big double bed. The Photo Album sat in front of us, our eyes were concentrated on the pictures and contented smiles rested on our faces. Alice sat in the middle, turning the pages, looking small and sweet against Edward and I.

Edward sat on her left; his head bowed looking at the album. Then me on Alice's right, my head resting on her shoulder as we looked through it together.

Renee had found us like that and had taken the picture, it was the first picture that WE had placed into The Album.

"_I'm bored, why do we have nothing to do" Alice whined. She squirmed in her seat._

"_You're always bored" Edward complained, burying his head in my shoulder. I giggled as Alice glared at him. It was just the three of us today; Rose, Emmett and Jasper were on some trip for the older children._

"_We could watch a movie, if you like Ali?" I suggested, trying to calm down the still squirming pixie. Eventually she gave up, and jumped off the couch._

"_Where are they, I'll pick one" She declared. I rolled my eyes at how demanding she could be._

"_There are some in my room and some in my mums, but they are mostly grown up movies" I answered, watching her run up the stairs._

"_We should follow her and make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble" Edward mumbled into my shoulder. I jumped at the vibrations, forgetting he was there. I nodded and we ascended the small stairs together, we found Alice on the floor in my mum's room._

"_Alice what are you doing?" I asked confused as Edward tilted his head to the side as he watched Alice on her belly reaching for something under the bed._

"_I saw something shiny under the bed" She replied, her tongue stuck out in concentration as her hand felt around the objects under the bed. I shook my head at her, she was one of a kind._

"_AHA!" She exclaimed, jumping up onto the bed, brining the new object with her. Curious, Edward and I came and sat next to her. In her hands was a thick black book, the words in silver across the front My Photo Album._

"_What is it?" I asked, I had never seen it before._

"_It's a photo album" Edward answered. Alice and I looked at him with raised eyebrows._

"_No Edward, are you also going to tell us it's black with silver writing too?" Alice asked sarcastically._

_Edward blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes, bringing them back to the album, I wanted to know what was inside._

"_Well open it" I urged Alice, who was staring at it in awe. She jumped from the loudness of my voice and quickly opened the cover._

"_Wow" We all breathed, staring at the first picture of the six of us._

"_It's us when we were little" Edward stated the obvious again, but none of us could be bothered answering him._

"_Here look at what's wrote on the inside cover, it's Renee's writing" We all looked to where Alice was pointing, it read; _ I start this album on 13th September on the day of the birth of my first child Isabella Marie Swan, it will document her life as she grows from the beautiful baby she is to the amazing woman I know she will become._ I smiled softly to myself, my mum really did love me._

_We flipped through the pages, laughing at the pictures of us. When we came to the last picture Edward huffed whilst Alice and I giggled. Alice turned the page again, only to come to a blank page._

"_Bella, your mum hasn't put a picture in for almost a year" Alice was looking at the blank page as if it might transform before her._

"_Not much has happened" I told her as she flicked back to the beginning just as we heard a camera click from the door. Our heads snapped up to find Renee at the door. Alice's eyes widened like she had just had an idea, she jumped off the bed and sprinted to Renee._

"_Auntie Renee Auntie Renee, we found your album, it's amazing" Alice complimented as Renee smiled down at her._

"_Why thank you Alice, I do try" She giggled, whilst Alice's eyes sparkled._

"_But you haven't put anything in for a while" Alice pouted, oh yeah she definitely had something planned._

"_I've been busy and I can't always be there with my camera" Renee answered stroking Alice's hair._

"_Well then, why don't we take over then, we can take pictures and put them in the album, starting with the one you just took" Alice smiled at her plan._

"_Ok Alice, if you want to, you can even have my camera" Renee smiled at us once more before remembering the food on the oven and rushing off._

"_What now Alice?" Edward asked._

"_Now we can take pictures of Bella when something fun happens and we put them in the album and make the page pretty" Alice giggled jumping back onto the bed. I shook my head._

"_Not just me, all of us" I stated. They looked at me confused._

"_Every picture isn't just me, it's all six of us, and that's how I want it to stay, you guys are my life anyway, so now, this is our album, we decide what memories are worth putting in" I finished. Alice and Edward beamed at me._

"_The Photo Album, it will be our thing, for our eyes only, ok?" Alice beamed as Edward and I nodded._

"_I can't wait to show Jasper, Emmett and Rose" Alice giggled as the front door opened downstairs and shouts and complaints could be heard._

"_I didn't mean it Rose" Emmett begged._

"_Yeah well I didn't mean this" Rose shouted, then there was a crash and a bang and more shouting._

There was definitely more than enough memories to fill the album, as I said, life was never boring with my friends around...

**A/N okok, soz for not updating in YEARS been busy, but after this chap is some of my faves so YEY!! Hehe i'll update when I can xxx **


	12. Page 12 Sick Days

**Age 8**

**Sick Days...**

**BPOV**

The next page wasn't one of my memories, it was Alice's. She had told me every detail of what had happened, even though she had a fever she could still remember every detail. And then we found the picture and we knew it had to go in.

The picture was of Alice and Jasper sleeping peacefully on the Cullen's couch. Jasper was lain down on the couch whilst Alice laid her tiny frame on top of him, her head on his chest, sucking her thumb softly.

Jasper still blushes every time we bring it up.

_APOV_

_I was sick. And it was horrible. I never got sick. Not once in my eight years, except the chicken pox, but I got that with everyone so I wasn't alone, like I was now._

_It was just a cold, maybe the flu. My head felt heavy and my nose was running, and for once I didn't care. I sighed loudly. Lying down my head on a cushion, I closed my eyes willing sleep to come and take the pain away._

_DING DONG!_

_The front door bell rand shrill the silence of the house. I groaned to myself, wishing the person away so I could sleep. I heard my mother bustling in the kitchen through the hall way and to the front door._

"_Who could that be?" She mumbled to herself, opening the front door. That was a good question, it couldn't be any of my friends they were all still at school it was only 10:30._

"_Oh Linda, what happened?" I heard my mother ask from in the hall. Ah, so it was Linda, what was she doing here?_

"_I'm so sorry for this, but I have to go back to work and Renee is out in Seattle this week, and I was wondering if you could take care of Jasper for me?" I could hear her pleading voice. Look after Jasper, what had happened?_

_I rose a bit faster than my body would allow and my head started to spin. I sat with my back to the cushions and let my head loll to the side. Pulling the covers around me I listened to the rest of the conversation._

"_Of course, of course, although Alice is ill, I wouldn't want Jasper to catch it, what happened?" My mother answered, I heard more bustling as Linda and Jasper entered the house and then the Living Room, to me. Jasper was pushed across the Living Room into the Couch opposite me. He wouldn't meet my gaze._

"_He got sent home from school for back talk and fighting, again!" Linda exclaimed. Putting her fingers to her temple in frustration._

"_Again? That's the third time this month" Esme looked at Jasper who was scowling shocked. Linda just shook her head. Then her gaze fell on me._

"_Oh Alice dear, how are you feeling sweetie?" She asked sitting next to me, putting her hand to me head. I simply leaned into her cool touch and sighed again._

"_You poor dear" She soothed before standing up "I have to go back to work, thank you so much Esme" Linda gave Esme a leaving hug before heading back to work. Esme looked at the two silent children was last time before going back to her housework. I couldn't move, I was so weak. All I could do was stare at Jasper._

_He stared back, but not at me, rather through me, and angry scowl still pursed on his sweet features. He was deep in thought, probably about the events thats had led him to be sent home. I waited patiently for him to come back to reality. He blinked hard and his eyes refocused on me. A sad caring look in his eyes. Tilting his head to the side he was questioning me silently._

"_I'm fine Jazz, just have a cold, how are you?" I croaked. I always knew exactly what Jasper was saying, sometimes the others got confused by his looks and gestures, but never me. I knew Jasper almost as well as I knew myself. Jasper watched me carefully ,as I shifted trying to get comfortable but I was too weak to move. He nodded, before jumping up off the couch and over to me._

"_Jazz, you'll get" He cut me off, placing a finger to my lips silencing me. He sat on his knees next to me and smiled sweetly at me._

"_No more talking Alice, save your energy then you can be back bossing us about in no time" He joked, taking my head and laying it down on the couch. He pulled the blanket over me, tucking it into my body to keep me even warmer. I nodded, thankful for a great friend like Jasper._

"_Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked as he placed a cushion under my head. I shook my head. My mind not contemplating at that moment that Jasper was talking more than usual. I closed my heavy eyes but I could still feel Jaspers presence next to me._

"_I'll see if Esme has given you any medicine yet" He soothed before leaving me in the living room. As soon as he left I found myself unable to sleep, I had been so close to falling off the edge into dream land but now I was wide awake again. I sighed, about to sit back up when Jasper entered the room again._

_He rushed over to me, pushing me back down softly._

"_Esme said you won't need any more medicine for awhile and you should try sleeping" He softly rubbed my arm hoping to help me sleep. And once again I felt I could, Jasper had always made me feel safe. But before I did, I needed to know one thing._

"_What did you do to get sent home Jazz?" I whispered although I knew he heard me. I opened my eyes a fraction to watch his expression. He avoided my eyes and I saw a slight blush appear on his pale cheeks._

"_I knew you were off sick, so I may have gotten into a fight with this annoying boy in my class so I could make sure you were ok, I was kinda' worried" He replied, still not looking at me._

_I reached out and took his hand in mine. His head snapped back to mine at the action. My eyes closing again on their own accord._

"_Thankyou" I whispered again. He tried to pull away from my grip, probably to sit on the other couch, but I held on with the little strength I had._

"_Lie on the couch with me whilst I sleep please Jazz" I slurred, my eyes closed. But I knew he was blushing again._

"_Of course Alice, as long as you sleep and get better" I felt the space next to me stir as Jasper lay down next to me. I placed my head on his chest and I could his heart speeding beneath my cheek._

"_I will do anything you ask Alice, forever and ever" He whispered and I felt him kiss my head lightly._

_I placed my hand on his shoulder and stroked it with my thumb letting him know I had heard._

_Then I fell into a deep and comfortable dream that I could never remember. The only thing I remember is being immensely happy and Jasper's smile._

**A/N this is one of my fave chaps i hope you liked it too the next one will also be a fave, sorry for not updating im trying as hard as I can thanks for all the reviews xxx**


	13. Page 13 My Hero

**Age 9 (So Emmett and Rose will be 10, just saying hehe)**

**My Hero...**

**BPOV**

Alice and Jaspers relationship could get a little complicated if you thought about it too much. I turned the page, my smile still in place. Then again, Alice and Jasper had nothing on this couple.

Rose and Emmett, now having to put up with them was pure torture. But a torture I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. The inscription beneath the picture read: _The beginning of the end of the world._ It still made me giggle. It was our private joke about the picture.

Placed in the middle of the page, with a piece of torn yellow dress and a big bloody bandage on either side, was the picture we thought we would never see.

Emmett was sitting in the middle of my couch, his face and clothes filthy, his arm red with blood. He had tears in his eyes but he was biting his lip to stop any tears falling, trying to be a big strong boy. Rose sat next to him, holding his bleeding arm, wrapping it up in the bandage that was on the page with the picture.

Her yellow dress was torn and her face was also filthy. Tears freely flowed down her red cheeks as she carefully handled Emmett's arm. Instead of shouting at Emmett or scowling, a new look shone through her tear filled eyes. Awe.

_RPOV_

_Stupid boy. They were all stupid, but he was the stupidest. I watched as he kicked the ball past Jasper and into the makeshift goal of two trees and the fence behind him._

"_WOO!" Emmett screeched, throwing his hands in the air. Alice and Bella, who sat next to me, applauded him. I simply rolled my eyes. He looked over to me, with a goofy grin. I raised an eyebrow at him, what was expecting. He pursed his lips and shaking his head went back to the small game the boys had made._

_I was always getting in trouble with my mum for being mean to Emmett, but I couldn't help it. He just annoyed me more than the others. I had tried to be nice, I had! But whenever I did he just said something and that would set me off again. Maybe we were just meant to hate each other. I sighed watching the game._

_We were on the field next to Bella's house; there was a fence at one end which separated the field with another plot of land. Not many people ventured past the fence, it was all over grown and grotty so there was no point anyway._

_Emmett was up to kick again, Edward was in goal this time._

"_Go Edward!" Bella shouted from the sidelines. Alice giggled as Edward blushed. Emmett ran and kicked the ball, but it must have been too hard because the ball went flying over the fence and into the over growth next to it._

"_Oh no!" Emmett groaned, putting his head in his hands. The others shook their heads in disapproval, but I didn't get it._

"_Come on let's go back to Bella's" Edward called to us. They all got up and started walking across the field._

"_Why don't you just go get the ball?" I shouted to them, they all whirled round and stared at me._

"_You can't go in there Rosie, there's this HUGE dog who will eat you if you go in there, it's dangerous!" Alice jumped over to me, clutching my hand. Her blue eyes wide in fear._

_I rolled my arms at her childish fears. "Those are just silly stories Alice, I'll go get the ball, it's too warm to go back home yet, we have to enjoy these sunny days whilst we have them, we do live in Forks remember" I smiled, twirling round, my dress floating to further emphasise my point._

_Alice shook her head vigorously. "No way Rosie, we'll find something else to do" She held onto my hand stronger. I yanked it away, taking a step in the other direction._

"_Rosalie, don't go!" Emmett called from behind me. I froze, the softness of his voice almost made me turn around and go with them right then and there, but then my brain realised it was Emmett talking and I turned on him scowling._

"_Oh don't tell me you buy into this scary story rubbish Emmett, and here I thought you were a big boy, those stories are told to scare little kids, if you won't go, I will" I scolded, before turning on my heel and marching over to the hole in the large wire fence. _

_Everyone was pressed up against the fence now a few metres away from me, watching intently. I stepped carefully through the gap avoiding the broken parts from snagging my dress._

_I sidestepped around the puddles and the over growth, not wanting to get too dirty. I looked to where the ball had flown over the fence and tried to follow where it would have landed. After a few minutes and a few stumbles I found the ball lying among the long grass._

_I picked it up smiling to myself, and froze as a fierce growl ripped through the grass. A massive dog, what kind I didn't know, it was big and black with menacing eyes. His teeth bared as he stepped closer to me. I dared not move, until he barked viciously, I screamed and ran towards the hole, the dog chasing me all the while._

_As I neared the hole I saw everyone else had started to run across the field, the one closest to me was Emmett._

"_Hurry Rose!" He shouted as I squeezed through the gap, but as I tried to run away I was tugged back. I turned to see my dress was caught on a broken piece of wire. I tugged at it and pulled with all my might but it wouldn't budge. Tears started to pour down my cheeks as I heard the panting o f the beast get nearer and nearer._

_Just as I saw it's head peek through the grass ready to pounce on me. I was ripped from the fence and flung to the ground. Dirt covered my face and my bare arms. I looked up to see who had saved me, it was Emmett._

_He stood in front of the gap, between me and the beast. It snarled at him, before jumping and latching onto his arm. He ground his teeth together in pain, but didn't call out._

_Pushing the dog back with all his might, it whimpered in pain and ran away in fear of Emmett. I stared in shock as the boy I had constantly teased and annoyed saved me so bravely. He turned back to me and cradled me in his arms, carrying me back to the house. I was silent, still frozen in shock and fear. Tears never stopped trailing down my cheeks, but I kept my sobs silent, as I stared up at him. His face hard in concentration as he got us home. _

"_Oh Emmett, Rose, what happened? And your arm!" Alice cried as we stepped through the door. Suddenly our mothers descended on us fussing and soothing. Emmett was in the kitchen whilst I was in the living room, everyone else had wandered back outside. I was still silent._

_The door opened and Emmett wandered in, sitting next to me._

"_You ok Rosie?" He asked, whilst fussing with the bandage he had managed to undo. Normally I would have scolded him for calling me that, but for once I couldn't. He had saved me. After I had been to him our entire lives, he had hurt himself to save me, without question. I just nodded mutely. How could I have been so cruel when Emmett was always so kind? Tears started to well up in my eyes again._

"_Oh Rose, what's wrong? Your ok now, the dog won't hurt you" He soothed rubbing my back cautiously, waiting for me to snap at him, which only made me cry more._

_I sobbed into his shoulder whilst he patted my back unsure of what to do._

"_I'm so sorry Emmett" I sobbed. He pulled me back so he could look at my face._

"_Sorry for what?" He asked confused._

"_For always being so mean to you, when you have always been so nice" I started to sob again, rubbing at my eyes. I saw him grin beneath my blurry eyes._

"_I don't mind Rose, fighting with you makes life fun" I looked up at him as he smiled sweetly. I smiled back. "Sorry about your dress though" I looked down and finally noticed the huge rip in my favourite yellow dress._

"_It doesn't matter" I lied shaking my head. I gently took his arm and started to rewrap his arm. He winced in pain as I my fingertips grazed over his sensitive cut. He never complained though; just bit his lip to stop the tears. Unlike me, I couldn't stop crying._

"_That is definitely going in the album" I heard Alice chirp from in front of us, a camera in her hand. She must have taken a picture, without either of us noticing._

"_The day Rosalie was nice to Emmett, and the world hasn't ended yet, I think we should be afraid" She giggled, skipping back upstairs._

"_She's so weird" Emmett whispered staring after her._

"_She's your sister" I whispered back. He looked at me and smiled his big goofy grin._

"_She's right though, you said you wouldn't be nice to me, even if the world was ending" He remembered, still smiling. I bit my lip, I really was mean._

"_Yeah well, I've changed my mind" I jut out my chin stubbornly. _

"_Really why?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

"_You saved me, that was very nice, besides I'm not that mean you big goof" I rolled my eyes smiling. Fighting with Emmett came naturally, but I didn't have to be too mean about it. He nodded in understanding as I finished tying the bandage._

"_There" He looked down at his arm and smiled again. I leaned up towards him and kissed his cheek, whispering "Thank you"_

_A light blush tinged his cheeks. He was frozen now as I giggled._

"_See I can be nice" I taunted sticking out my tongue. He looked down at me and smiled, sticking out his tongue in return._

_Mine and Emmett's relationship wasn't going to be too different._

Years later, Alice and I are still waiting for the world to end.

**A/N YEY!! I've been waiting to write this chap since I started the story sorry if this one and the once before are too similar but I love fluffy little chaps hehe update soon!! xxx**


	14. Page 14 Piano Recital

**Age 9**

**Piano Recital...**

**BPOV**

The next picture was put in for two reasons. The first was this was a picture of Edward's first piano recital. This was a monumental occasion in itself. He had been playing piano for years and we have finally convinced him to play at the one the mini concerts his music school held.

He had never played in front of an audience before; he rarely played in front of us. He was very shy about his abilities, but he was amazing. His mother loved it when he played as she cleaned around the house.

The picture was giant white grand piano in the middle of a small stage. Edward sat on the piano bench, his eyes on the keys in concentration, a small smile on his lips. His fingers danced across the keys, frozen in the picture. He wore his black dress pants and a white button shirt.

Beneath that picture was one of the six of us outside the school. Crowds of people wandered past with their own children. Edward stood in the middle, blushing as Alice and I kissed either cheek. Rosalie stood next to Alice on one side, clapping and smiling brightly; Emmett had an arm thrown over shoulder casually. Jasper stood next to me holding the nights schedule so the camera could see.

We had all been dressed in our nicest dresses and shirts, wanting to look good for Edward's big night.

"_Edward you will be fine" I soothed him again as we stood outside the concert hall where the different students would playing._

"_What if I forget the notes, or worse, I forget how to play" He panicked, trying to make a beeline for the door. Five pairs of hands held him back._

"_You're not going anywhere buddy" Rosalie scolded gripping onto his shoulder._

"_You will do great Eddie, I can see it!" Alice prophesised, smiling giddily. Edward sighed and shook his head. A voice from the door to the hall called out and told us we could take our seats. We told Edward good luck one last time before slipping into our seats. Our parents sat behind us._

"_I can't see the stage" Alice complained. She was still the smallest of us all and didn't seem to be getting any bigger any time soon._

"_Here sit on my lap" Jasper offered as Alice hopped onto his legs._

"_I'm tired" Emmett yawned, slouching down in his seat._

"_We only just got here, you can't be that tried" Rosalie replied. They argued for a little while as I watched the stage wanting the show to start. After a few minutes a woman came onto the stage to introduce the students and the show. Everyone became silent as the first few students played their instruments._

_I was distracted by how everyone was playing so brilliantly that it took Rosalie's giggles to make me turn my head. In between Rose and I, Emmett had his head on her shoulder sleeping silently. I rolled my eyes; he could be such a baby sometimes._

"_And now we have Edward Cullen, who will be playing one of his favourite pieces on the piano" The announcer said in the microphone as Edward walked on stage. He blushed again as the crowd applauded and a few shouts and whistles of encouragement came from our section. I turned to see Emmett still sound asleep, how he slept through that I'll never know._

_Edward began to play as silence descended upon the hall once again. His fingers flew across the keys playing a beautiful melody, I was enraptured._

_Suddenly he hit on the keys quite hard to add effect to his playing, but as he did this Emmett sprung up from his seat and started to clap loudly._

_Edward stopped playing as everyone's eyes turned to Emmett. After a few moments he realised no one else was clapping and stopped. He sat down quickly blushing. The four of us tried to stop from laughing, muffling the giggles that escaped into our hands. A bang from the stage caught our attention._

_Edward had brought his head down onto the top of the piano causing the sound. We couldn't hold it in any longer and we all burst out laughing. As Edward sat up smiling and shaking his head._

"_Are you finished?" He called to us, forgetting his nerves._

"_Sorry Edward" Emmett called back as we tried to get our laughing under control._

_He began to play again, the notes just as beautiful, the melody was alot more fun and confident, alot more Edward. As he took his bow we all stood up clapping and cheering, as did everyone else in the hall. _

_A few more students went before we were able to see Edward again. _

"_Edward you were amazing" We complimented him as we walked out to our cars. Edward hadn't stopped blushing since we ambushed him back stage, our mothers fawning over him and kissing his cheek._

"_It was ok, it might have gone better if someone didn't start clapping half way through" Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett, who held up his hands in defence._

"_Ok kids, picture time" Esme called wanting to document as much as she could of her sons first recital, and hopefully not his last. We all got together; Alice and I looked at each other behind Edwards back._

_After the picture was taken, Edward grabbed my hand._

"_What did you think?" He whispered shyly. I beamed; happy he cared what I thought._

"_I loved it, you were the best by far" I whispered back so no one else could hear. He smiled at my compliment. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly, now it was my turn to blush._

"_What was that for?" I asked dazed._

"_For being the best friend I could ever ask for" He answered, taking my hand and leading me over to the cars and the others._

"_So if I learn to play and instrument, will you girls kiss me like that?" Emmett asked grinning goofily as usual. Rose smacked him round the head as we laughed._

Reason two, so we can look at this and still laugh at Emmett.

**A/N I think I'm doing rather well this week don't you think-three updates!! I'm not sure about this chapter; it wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be. Oh well. I'm off ill today so I thought I might as well try to update for you!! I'm better now though—coz I know you all care hehe THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! LYL**


	15. Page 15 Soccer Game

**Age 10**

**Soccer Match...**

**BPOV**

The next picture was a little confusing to me. Maybe I should have been paying more attention at the time. Alice and Rosalie refused to tell me what had gone on, but even without the full story it was still funny.

The six of us were on a soccer pitch. The boys were clad in matching blue and yellow soccer kits, whilst Alice, Rosalie and I wore jeans a t-shirts. The boys were all muddy from rolling around and we were all red in the face from shouting. We always went to cheer the boys on, but this was their first match. They were so nervous and excited. Poor Emmett barely knew what to do with himself.

It was after the match in the picture. The boys had won, of course. Rosalie was on Emmett's shoulders, laughing and shouting. Jasper had the ball under his foot and an arm wrapped around Alice. Whilst Edward and I were trying to stare each other down, but we couldn't help giggling.

The day will stay a mystery to me, although I'm not stupid, I'm pretty sure I know what happened. Pretending to be in the dark was more fun.

"_GO EDWARD!" I called from the sidelines as the boys kicked the ball down the pitch and into the net._

"_WOOOOO!" Alice screamed next to me, clapping and bouncing as usual. Rosalie clapped and cheered as well from the other side of me. She wasn't really into sports, but she was there because she loved the guys, like me and Alice._

"_GO EMMETT!" She shouted, getting into the game. Emmett stopped as he heard his name, he looked over to us confused. When he saw it was Rosalie he smiled and waved before running off. Alice and I started to laugh, as Rose watched after him in wonder._

"_What is wrong with him?" She burst out after a few seconds._

"_He's just not used to you being nice to him yet" Alice soothed patting Rose's arm. Rose's expression went from confused to angry in under a second._

"_WHAT?! I'm always nice, I am a nice person" She defended, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Emmett's back._

"_I AM NICE, SO GO EMMETT!" She screamed at him, climbing onto the fence that wound around the pitch, she started to wave around her arms to emphasise her point. Emmett blushed at the attention and went onto the score the next goal. We all went crazy jumping up and down and screaming._

_Emmett ran over and bowed to us whilst we applauded. Rose bent down from her position on the fence and kissed his cheek._

"_Well done Emmett" She flicked him in the head "See I can be nice" Emmett rolled his eyes before running back over to his team._

"_JAZZY JAZZY HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN GOOOO JAZZY!" Alice shouted from the sidelines. Waving her arms around like she was a real cheerleader._

_She had almost convinced us to get pompoms and everything, but then Emmett started to mess around and got one stuck in a tree. We thought it was best to leave it there. _

_Jasper waved at us, blushing and kicked the ball into the net for another goal._

_The boys scored some more goals and we cheered and clapped. Edward had come over to see us a few times. We were all having a good time, it was a nice day and we were winning._

_I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to be met by the creepy smile of Mike Newton. He was a tall blonde boy that was in my class, he seemed to follow me around alot. He had never done anything wrong to me, but still whenever he was around, he made me squirm._

"_Hey Mike" I said politely, wishing he would go away._

"_Hey Bella, what's up?" He asked, leaning on the fence next to me. I think he was trying to be cool, it wasn't working. I looked at him like he was an idiot, which was true. Then I let my gaze fall to the pitch, I could see Edward looking at me confused as he ran after the ball. Looking back to Mike I hoped he might have caught on, but he was just staring at me._

"_Watching the game Mike" I sighed, shaking my head and looking at the ground._

"_Oh cool, I forgot Edward, Jasper and Emmett were playing" I could see Mike's head nodding, he looked like a chicken. Rose and Alice were next to us, trying not to laugh._

"_So Bella, I was wondering..." Mike never got to finish his sentence as the ball flew through the air and smacked Mike square in the head. He fell to the ground clutching his head._

_Alice and Rosalie gave up and were clutching each other in hysterics. My eyes scanned the field, taking in three things._

_Emmett and Jasper were on the floor laughing. Their coach had his head in his hands. And Edward was in the middle of the pitch, his hands on his hips. A smug smile on his lips and fury in his eyes. Mike stood up moaning and it took all my strength not to laugh._

"_Are you....ok Mike?" I choked out. Covering my mouth with my hand so no giggles escaped._

"_Yeah...Fine...Going" He mumbled as he stumbled away. As soon as he was out of earshot I fell onto the fence laughing._

"_What happened?" I asked Rose and Alice. They looked at each other and grinned._

"_Nothing" They answered in unison. I narrowed my eyes at them but didn't say anything else._

_The match finished soon after, we won by a large amount. I skipped over to Edward, enveloping him in a large hug._

"_You rocked!" I mumbled into his shoulder._

"_Thanks Bella, I'm glad you had fun" He smiled down at me, his eyes sparkling. My stomach went funny and my heart went crazy._

"_So you going to tell me what happened to Mike?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled evilly at me._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about" He bit his lip so stop smiling, but I saw it anyway._

"_Sure, whatever you say" I narrowed my eyes at him and he narrowed them back playfully._

Some things in life your better not knowing.

**A/N I am the worst person ever for not updating in yonks—so sorry. This chap isn't vv long or funny, but I try :D hehe also im off all this week so I will be doing nothing but writing!!! Sorry about the wait I have exams and coursework and ive just been a mess hehe, anyways were all good now so YEY!! Will update LOADS over the next week xxx**


	16. Page 16 Stuck

**Apology and Explanation at the end....SORRY!! xxx**

**Age 10**

**Stuck...**

**BPOV**

During the summer we would spend dawn to dusk in the fields by my house. Either lounging on the grass or playing an assortment of games. Most of the time us girls would just lay in the sun whilst the guys would show off.

My favourite thing about the fields is that trees lined either side. And not the ratty pathetic trees, the huge ones with big thick trunks and lots of leaves. They created lots of shade and some branches were low enough to sit on when the grass was still wet with dew.

Also my favourite tree was the one in the middle of the left side. It was the tallest and the thickest by far. There was one low branch that acted as a bench for us, and then lots more branches climbing higher and higher until if you were stood directly under the tree, you couldn't see where it ended.

**EmPOV**

_I loved summer. It was the playful season, where we would just hang out all day. We were getting too old for group sleepovers, but sometimes the girls would still have them and us guys were the same. So then we were hanging out all night aswell. I loved that, the times when you could hang out with your best friends all day every day._

_Right now we were lying in the grass on the field by Bella's house. I loved that field; we spent almost all of our summer there._

_I could feel the sun on my face, a rare thing in Forks. I was on the end of the sort of line we had formed in the middle of the field. My five best friends spread out next to me. _

_On the other end was Edward, watching over the rest of us, like always. He was the unofficial leader, he wasn't the oldest, but it was just the way he was. Next to him was Bella, giggling and talking with Edward. She had that smile on her face, the one she only gets when she's talking to him._

_Then it was Alice, she looked even smaller in between Jasper and Bella. Her head was turned in towards Jasper, who was the same. They were talking in whispers and hushed tones. In their own little world. I smiled to myself, Alice was the only one Jasper would open up to. We were all his best friends, but Alice brought out something in him none of us could._

_Finally next to me, was Rosalie. Her golden hair spread about her head like a halo. She was so pretty, she always was. She was also fun and crazy and stubborn, and she always pulled me up when I did something stupid. _

_They all thought I was the silly one, and immature. But I noticed. I noticed everything. The things that they didn't notice. For an eleven year old, I liked to think I was pretty smart. But it was just more fun to goof off and have fun with my friends. After all I was eleven, the chance to be mature would come when I was older and I had to._

_I noticed how Edward's eyes would glaze over when Bella entered the room. And when Jasper blushed when Alice dragged him around by his hand. Or when Bella played with the tips of her hair when she laughed at Edwards jokes. Even when Alice would lean her head on Jasper's shoulder when they sat close in the car. _

_I don't think they even noticed they did those things, but I did. Even if we were only ten and eleven. We weren't in love, after all we were just kids, we had no idea what love was. But we knew something was there, we were just in denial about it at the moment. Blissfully unaware of what the future held for us. But the universe sure knew, and it was planning something. But as I said, there was time for that when we got older for now I just wanted to have fun._

_I was getting bored now, the sun was still high in the sky and it was too warm to play any games. I sighed loudly._

"_What's up Em?" Rosalie asked next to me. Her head now tilted slightly to me, eyes still closed._

"_Bored" I answered simply, pouting. She giggled._

"_You're always bored" She responded playfully. I smiled widely. Rosalie was always teasing me but she wasn't being mean. That was just the way we were._

_I sat up huffing, and looked around the field. All I saw was trees and grass. I got an idea and stood up._

"_Where you going Emmett?" Rosalie asked sitting up and watching me. _

"_Gonna' climb a tree" I answered proudly. She rolled her eyes and laughed._

"_Yeah, sure" She sat back down and closed her eyes enjoying the sun once again._

_I looked at her for a moment, looking like an angel in the grass. Then walked over to the biggest tree on the field._

_I started up slowly, climbing from branch to branch getting higher and higher. All at once I found myself near the top of the tree where I could see for miles around. I laughed loudly._

"_Bella I can see your house!" I shouted down to her. Finally I looked down and saw them all sitting on the grass, still in a line. Except now they looked really small, and so far away. I gulped loudly, realising I was higher than I had originally thought._

"_Just get down Emmett" I told myself, as I reached my foot down onto the lower branch to start climbing down. Just as I put some weight onto it, I slipped, my foot giving out underneath me. I grabbed onto the branch above me, luckily I was able to steady myself. _

_My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I panted panicked on what to do now._

"_HEEEEEELP!" I shouted out across the field. Hoping that someone would hear me. I saw the small figures of my friends, move a little, but I couldn't tell what they were doing._

"_HELP! I'M STUCK!" I shouted again. I saw a flash of blonde hair looking up in my direction. _

"_EMMETT?!" I could just make out a voice shout, an angelic voice, that made my heart slow down back to calm. Everyone was looking at me now, as Rosalie sprinted across the field to the bottom of the tree. I could see her a lot more clearly now. Her hazel eyes wide in fear._

"_What are you doing?!" She shouted at me. Her voice fierce even though it was thick with worry. Everyone was standing around her, all looking up at me as if were an animal in a zoo._

"_Hey guys!" I shouted down, waving awkwardly. As soon as I let go of the branch my balance wobbled._

"_EMMETT!" Rosalie shrieked as I clutched hold to the branch again._

"_Sorry!" I called down, chuckling nervously. How was I going to get down?_

"_Stay right there, we'll get mum and dad, they can call the fire department!" Alice shouted up hopefully. I rolled my eyes, great I can be the idiot that got stuck in the tree and everyone will know about it. I looked down and saw Rose shaking her head and talking animatedly with the others. I was too far up to hear them though._

_Then Rose stood on the first branch at the bottom and started climbing up towards me._

"_Rose! What are you doing? You'll fall!" I shouted at her as she slowly came closer and closer. I started to panic, I couldn't let Rose get hurt. But as soon as the thought crossed my mind, she was in front of me._

"_Hey" She said casually._

"_Hi" I said back, she was really close. I could see the few freckles on her nose that came out when she was in the sun for too long. I could see the flecks of yellow and green in her hazel eyes. _

"_Come on stupid, let's get you down" She held out her hand to me, so she could guide me down. I carefully laid my large hand in her small delicate one. Together we slowly made our way from branch to branch, her hand still in mine. Finally my feet rested on solid earth._

"_Phew" I sighed, for a moment I had been really scared. Rosalie turned around and threw her arms around me, resting her head in the crook of my neck. I was shocked at first, then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close._

"_You idiot you scared me" She mumbled into my neck. I smiled to myself, I could get used to this. Suddenly she pulled back and smacked me across the head. _

"_Erm...OW!" I groaned rubbing my head. She pouted at me, her arms crossed over her chest._

"_If you got hurt, who would I fight with? Gosh you don't think do you!" She pouted again and then smiled shyly. It was then I realised everyone else around us._

"_Come on Em, let's go home and make sure your ok" Alice patted my back, and pushed me towards the exit of the field that led to our houses. _

"_Then we can come back and play football, to make sure Emmett doesn't get bored again" Edward joked as everyone chuckled. I felt someone start walking beside me, I knew it was Rose. She gently put her hand in mine again, lacing her fingers through mine. I couldn't keep the smile off my face._

"_I'm glad you're ok" She whispered so no one else could hear, they were lagging behind anyway._

"_Thank you for helping me down" I whispered back, squeezing her hand gently._

"_So I guess I'm the hero and you're the damsel in distress" She giggled softly._

"_Yeah" I said "I guess so" I smiled down at her, as she blushed. Yeah, I loved summer._

The picture was taken at the end of the day. The sun was setting behind the trees, and Alice insisted on getting a picture so we could remember the day Rose saved Emmett. For a guy he was totally cool about it, but that was Emmett for you.

Rose was knelt on the lowest branch, the one we used for a seat, her arms spread wide, like Romeo proclaiming his love for Juliette. Emmett was about two branches higher, his hand over his heart looking down at Rose in a girlie love struck manner. They wanted something different that just the usual posing we did.

The rest of us were behind Alice laughing. She loved it, filling up the album was like her goal in life. And Emmett and Rose were just the start. I looked at the remaining pages. I was barely half way through.

**Ok, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Here is my explanation. The last time I updated I was on half term break, and I said I would update lots, but in the end I couldn't. I had to revise loads, and then I had a bunch of coursework I needed to do. Then when I got back to school I had my mocks, which for those of you who don't know are REALLY important exams, then I had my science resits. Then I had even more coursework, and I was after school for like two hours every day, so I didn't have any time what so ever. I felt really bad. Then there was Christmas and New Year, but now those are out of the way I will try to update at least once a week. But I have my GCSE's in May/June, and I still need to go to Revision classes and a bunch of coursework, but i'll write as much as possible, because it keeps me sane. Hehe. **

**Also I found this site, ****.com****. You can post your own stories there, and it's quite good. And im hoping to post some of my stuff up there too. Anyways thank you for all your support and amazing reviews, especially when you shout at me when I don't review, it does make me work. Thank you and again Sorry.**

**Also Merry Xmas and Happy New Year!! xxx**

**PS-sorry the chap isnt great, but I just wanted to get one up. Better ones soon!! WOOHOO**


	17. Page 17 Halloween

**Age 10**

**Halloween**

**BPO V**

The next picture was from one of our many Halloweens. It was slightly special though because we knew we were nearing the end of our trick or treating days, and we would have to 'grow up', but we weren't going down without a fight.

We were all dressed up, in the hallway of the Hales house; ready to go out and trick and treat on our own for the first time. Alice was dressed a fairy, with matching crown and wand. Behind her was Jasper looking like a cross between GI Joe and Action Man. Saluting the camera with black smudges on his cheeks, he played his part well. Next to him was Emmett, his hands proudly on his hips, showing off his blue tights and red cape, he truly thought he was superman. Rosalie had her arm looped through his, smiling beautifully at the camera. She was in a long red dress and one of those medieval tall princesses cone crowns, she definitely looked the part. Lastly was Edward and I, in matching black costumes, we had decided to be vampires, and we hissed at the camera showing off our fake teeth.

"_I'm going to get lots of candy, I'm going to get lots of candy" Alice sang as she danced around the living room._

"_Can we go now mum?" Asked Jasper, picking up one of our six matching pumpkin baskets._

"_Fine, here's my phone, call me if anything happens, ok?" Linda told us for the millionth time that night._

"_We'll be fine mum, bye!" Rosalie called as she skipped down the path with Emmett._

"_I bet I get more candy than you" Emmett challenged, wiggling his eyebrows at Rose._

"_No chance, I've got the cute factor" She batted her eyelashes sweetly. Emmett huffed and rolled his eyes. I laughed as I watched them in front of me. In front of them was Alice dragging Jasper by his sleeve so she could get to the first house quicker._

_Soon our baskets were filling up, going from house to house, being told how adorable we looked. The guys shrugged it off as long as they got sugar, whilst I blushed and Alice and Rose ate it up._

_It was almost time to get back when we ran into some girls from our school. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were the weirdest girls in class. They thought they were better than everyone else and could be really mean. Also they all liked Jasper, Edward and Emmett. At the moment they were dressed in school uniforms, except the skirts were short and the shirts were tied to show their pudgy stomachs, and they wore high heels and make up...Our school didn't even have uniforms._

"_Aw Alice, what are you? A gnome?" Tanya sneered. They stood blocking our path, Tanya in the middle, Jessica and Lauren on either side._

"_I'm a fairy you weirdo, what are you?" Alice retorted, before looking them up and down confused. Tanya sighed like Alice was just an immature little child._

"_I'm a school girl, duh" She answered like it was obvious._

"_Well, yeah, but we all go to school, you're meant to dress up for Halloween, and where did you get those uniforms?" I asked wondering what had been going through their heads when they chose the outfits._

"_From a costume shop and I'm a naughty school girl" Tanya batted her lashes and winked at Edward. My hand clenched into a fist and I felt something bubbling inside of me._

"_That is so lame" Rosalie snorted before I could do anything. Lauren's head whipped round to glare at her._

"_Oh, and what are you meant to be miss high and mighty" Lauren scoffed._

"_I'm a princess, duh" Rosalie matched Tanya's tone from before. Alice and I giggled softly._

"_Your costumes are for little kids, when are you going to grow up?" Jessica snickered, eyeing the three of us up and down._

"_We are little kids, were ten" Alice stated rolling her eyes. Lauren ignored her and looked Emmett up and down._

"_You look cute Emmett, Spiderman right?" She asked taking a step closer to him. Rosalie narrowed her eyes and lunged at her. Emmett grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back before she could touch Lauren. Lauren jumped back in fright, cowering behind Tanya._

"_It's Superman" Emmett shook his head and held Rose close to him so she couldn't break free. Alice crossed her arms over her chest protectively, Rose and I did the same. We narrowed our eyes at the girls, and they took a step back cautiously._

"_Well aren't you three over protective" Tanya jeered, whilst taking another step back._

"_At least I'm not permanently ugly!" Rose shouted at them. They jumped and ran off in the opposite direction._

"_That was awesome!" Emmett boomed, holding his hand up for a high five. Rose slapped her palm against his and grinned triumphantly. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Jasper along again. We decided to do one more street before heading home. I started to shiver, the cold October air getting to me. _

"_Are you cold Bella?" Edward asked concerned. I shook my head no; I didn't want everyone to go home early because of me. Edward picked up his cape and wrapped it around my shoulders, bringing us closer together, my arm bumping his. I could feel my cheeks flooding red._

"_Better?" He asked simply. His big green eyes looking down into mine, I nodded slowly. He looked so nice with the moon glowing behind him. I blinked hard and shook my head, weird thought._

_We were at our last house, Alice was bouncing up and down excited. Edward's cape still around us both, I was quite warm and flushed._

"_Trick or Treat!" We called out as the door swung open. The tall fat man, grunted at us. His teeth were yellow and disgusting, and he smelled like old cheese. I wrinkled my nose, hoping I wasn't too obvious._

"_Aren't you kids a little old for Halloween?" He rasped in a smoker's voice, glaring down at us._

"_Were ten" Alice piped up, balancing on the balls of her feet, her smile never faded._

"_Well I don't got no Candy, so go home" He bellowed before slamming the door in our faces. We all stood shocked, Alice pouted her eyes welling up with tears. Rosalie marched up to the door and slammed her fist against it. The man answered again._

"_What?!"_

"_It's Halloween you jerk, you're supposed to give out candy" Rose shouted, I could tell she was seething._

"_Well I'm not giving you any!" He shouted back, leaning down to get in Rose's face. She scowled, before pulling back her leg and kicking him in the shin, hard. The man shouted and clutched his leg, jumping up and down in pain. We were frozen for about a second, we knew Rose was brave, but this was just a whole new level. Emmett shuffled to Rose threw her over his shoulder and ran off._

"_Superman says time to fly kiddies!" He called over his shoulder, as Rose banged her hands against his back. We all followed suit and sprinted down the street back to Jaspers house; leaving the mean guy at his doorstep._

_We flew through the door, and lay panting in the hallway. Soon we burst into giggles, as Linda walked in to find us._

"_What happened?" She demanded taking in our worn out selves. We all looked at each other._

"_Nothing" We called out in unison._

For the next ten years we egged that mans house every Halloween. He never caught us, but it quickly turned into one of our traditions. We had a lot of strange nights.

**A/N I don't think I like this one either...sorry, have been under a lot of stress at school GAH! Getting closer to the good stuff!! But there are still a few boring but necessary and hopefully cute ones left to go....Next one is.....The Dance Any idea what's going to happen :P lyl x**


	18. Page 18 Dance

**Age 11**

**Dance**

**BPOV**

We were outside the school again now. But now we were in middle school, which meant it was time for our first real dance. Not the ones we had gone to before, where we played games and had cheesy music. This time it would be in the hall with lights, music and snacks. Rose, Emmett and Jasper had already been to a few since they were a year older, but they said it wasn't the same without all of us.

It was dark outside, and the moon hung low in the sky behind us. We stood together in our nicest party clothes. Alice was in her favourite pink dress with strappy sleeves and matching pink flats. Her black hair straightened. Jasper stood next to her, an arm around her shoulders; he was in jeans and a white button down shirt. Rose was in a red off the shoulder dress, her long blonde hair pulled up on top of her head. Emmett was smiling goofily behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Again he wore jeans and a black button down shirt. Next was me and Edward. I was in a long sleeved blue dress, my hair flowing over my shoulders. Edward was in a matching blue button down shirt and jeans again. Alice had managed to dress us all, but the boys refused to wear anything but jeans. Luckily they could pull it off.

Around the picture was a broken heel, a daisy and some of the lyrics to 'Check Yes Juliet.

"_I'm so excited!" Alice bounced up and down in the parking lot after we had our picture taken._

"_It's just a dance" Emmett shrugged. Rose hit him in the back of the head. They started to stare each other down._

"_Ok, we'll be here to pick you up afterwards, have fun" Our parents called, before driving away. I looked up at the familiar building. It looked different at night, and I could just make out strobe lights scanning the room from the windows._

"_Come on" Alice skipped to the doors, us all close on her heels. The hall was unrecognisable, streamers and balloons were scatted everywhere. The curtains were closed as best as they could but moonlight still shone through, multicoloured strobe lights made the bodies dancing glow. There was a DJ booth at one side, the huge speakers pumping with the beat of the music. Tables and chairs sat at the edge of the makeshift dance floor so people could sit and eat if they wanted. Alice made her way to a table in the corner with six chairs, where you could see everything and everyone._

"_Ok let's dance!" Alice jumped from her seat after putting her stuff there and almost ran to the dance floor._

"_That girl loves to dance" I giggled watching Alice dance with no one in particular. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Jasper blinked at Alice before jogging off to join her. I watched as he threw his head back laughing, whilst they both jumped around crazily._

"_May I have this dance?" Emmett bowed in front of Rose, extending his hand to her. Rose's eyes widened in shock. Emmett winked at her and smiled cheekily, making her roll her eyes._

"_Come on you big goof" She giggled, placing her hand in his._

"_You want to dance Bella?" Edward asked. He turned to face me in his seat; a slight blush filled his cheeks. My heart started to hammer in my chest, why does it keep doing that?_

"_I can't dance" I mumbled, scooting closer to him. He tilted his head and smiled at me._

"_Have you seen Emmett?" We both looked to where Emmett and Rose were dancing. Emmett was just jumping around with careless abandon, shaking his head and flailing his arms. Rose clutched her stomach and tried not to fall over she was laughing so hard. _

"_Just come on, you might actually have fun" He joked. He crooked his elbow and I laced my arm through his as we made our way to everyone else._

_Check Yes Juliet started to play, filling the hall. Edward scooped me up in his arms and spun me round before dipping me. I couldn't stop laughing as we danced ballroom even though it was a fast tempo song. _

_We danced all night, sometimes stupid, sometimes crazy and sometimes we just danced. Soon it was time for the last song, a slow ballad came on and the DJ's voice came out of the speakers._

"_Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, your all grownups now, so let's end with a slow song, so grab a partner"_

_I wasn't really sure what to do, with fast music you can just laugh everything off, plus I didn't know if Edward wanted to dance with me. I felt arms around my waist and looked up into his smiling face. Or maybe he did. I placed my arms around his neck, sure that my face was completely red. _

"_I had fun tonight" He whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked to my left. Jasper and Alice were doing the tango up and down the room, oblivious to the weird looks they were getting. _

"_Don't stand on my feet Emmett" Rose scolded before, placing her arms around Emmett. They started to sway from side to side._

"_Ow!" Emmett groaned. Rose had stood on his foot. Edward and I giggled quietly._

"_Sorry" Rose blushed, starting to watch her feet._

"_Ow" Emmett moaned again. He shook his foot to get rid of the pain._

"_Whoa" Rose stumbled to one side, snapping the heel on her new shoes. "Oh no" She pouted, her eyes becoming teary. Her mother had decided she was old enough to wear heels, only small one inch, but it made Rose feel grownup. _

"_Take them off" Emmett commanded, smiling like he had a plan. Rose looked at him before taking her shoes off, leaving them on the floor. "Now stand on my feet" He told her, nodding at his feet. Rose raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Weren't you just moaning about me standing on your feet" She shook her head confused._

"_So, stand on my feet, like Alice does when she dances with my dad" He told her once again, holding his arms open so he could wrap them around her._

"_If you say so" Rose shrugged. Carefully she stood on Emmett's shoes. When she looked up, she was a lot closer to Emmett than before. They just started at each other for a while, their arms around each other._

"_I think you're meant to move Emmett" Rose told him dreamily._

"_I am" He replied in the same dreamy tone. He blinked and looked down, realising he actually wasn't, and started to move slowly from side to side. They smiled at each other for the rest of the song._

"_Their cute when they play nice" I giggled into Edward's ear. He pulled me closer to him in response._

_The song ended soon after, and we all gathered our stuff and waited at the door. Rose was on Emmett's back, her shoes in one hand; refusing to walk on the dirty ground._

_Nearby there was small patch of grass, covered in daisies. Edward had his arm wrapped around me, it was getting colder now._

"_Hi kids, how was the dance?" Esme called as she made her way over to us with Linda and Renee._

"_It was great!" Alice called from her spot next to the daisies._

"_Rose what happened to your shoes?!" Linda asked surveying the damage done._

"_They broke, I think we should sue, I could have broken my ankle!" Rose demanded, still perched on Emmett's back as he walked her to her car._

_Edward and I walked back with Esme and Renee. I looked behind me to see if Jasper and Alice were coming. Jasper bent down and plucked a daisy from the bunch growing and handing one to Alice, smiling sweetly. Alice's eyes went wide, taking the daisy delicately between her fingers._

"_Thank you Jazz" She sighed. He took it once again, and tucked it behind her ear. It stood out in her black hair, her cheeks flushed red. I looked away not wanting to intrude anymore on their little memory. Edward was looking down at me, smiling his crooked grin and his eyes glowing._

"_What?" I asked paranoid._

"_Nothing" He shrugged. "Did I tell you, you look very nice tonight?" _

_I smiled up at him, leaning my head into his shoulder again._

"_Don't you dare drop me Emmett Cullen" I heard Rose shout from in front of us. Edward and I laughed again._

It was an amazing night...

**A/N- Two in one weekend!! Yes I rock...well I did get like 5 death threats. Seriously! It was so funny, but thanks because it did make me want to update ASAP. One actually asked me if I had died, but when I opened it all I saw was die, and I was like OMG is someone going to kill me hahaha! I sent them all to my friends, who then shouted at me to write aswell...So I hope this is ok for now, I will try to update next week**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Also someone asked how many chaps there might be, around 30 odd chaps at the moment. NEXT CHAP!!—Christmas....xxx**


	19. Page 19 Christmas

**Age 11**

**Christmas***

**BPOV**

I loved Christmas, but doesn't every kid. I loved getting up at 6am and opening all my presents really fast then making my parents drive me to the Cullen's house. We all met up at the Cullen's and exchanged presents there, still dressed in our pyjamas.

The picture was the six of us, as usual, in front of the Christmas tree in the Cullen's living room. Scattered wrapping paper and boxes surrounded us. Piles of what we had gotten each other behind us.

"_Merry Christmas!" I shouted, jumping onto Alice as soon as she opened the front door._

"_Merry Christmas" Everyone else chorused as I walked into the living room. The tall tree was glowing with the Christmas lights. Shiny red, blue and pink paper was already ripped up across the floor. My parents walked in behind me holding a bundle of presents we had bought for my friends. Esme stood up to greet and help my mum._

"_Morning Ren, don't you just love having kids that get up at the crack of dawn" Esme joked, helping to put down the boxes._

"_Just as much as I love having a daughter that stays up all night" They laughed as they walked through to the kitchen where the parents congregated for morning coffee, whilst us kids got down to the presents._

_We sat in a half circle around the tree, I settled down in between Edward and Alice. The presents we were giving out behind us. Looking around the circle we all narrowed our eyes at each other._

"_Ok, you know the rules, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Rose stated watching us carefully, a sly smirk on her face. It was our rule, when giving out presents, if we didn't like something we had to say. It's how we were, always truthful._

"_Ok, who first?" Alice beamed, bouncing in her spot already._

_We handed out the first of our presents without any problem. I got some books and CD's that I'd hinted at. Alice and Rosalie got clothes and jewellery. Jasper got some computer games. Emmett got things from the joke shop that he wanted. Edward got CD's and shirts. We were down to the last few gifts._

"_Here you Jazzy" Alice picked up a rectangular green gift and handed it to Jasper. He carefully opened it whilst Alice watched excited. Jasper's eyes lit up when he saw the books she had gotten him._

"_How did you know?" He asked, flipping through the delicate pages of the History books._

"_You like History and you were kinda staring at them in the book shop the other week, besides I know everything!" Alice smiled up at him._

"_Thank you" He replied, reaching behind him he pulled out a paper thin pink wrapped gift. Alice eyed it carefully not wanting to insult him, but still confused at what it could be._

"_I didn't know what to get you, so I thought well you like shopping..." Jasper mumbled, never finishing as Alice jumped on him tackling him to the ground._

"_A $50 GIFT VOUCHER!! YOU GAVE ME THE GIFT OF SHOPPING!" Alice squealed delighted at the thought of going shopping again already._

"_Yeah, I thought you might like that better than anything I can get you, and this way I can come too" Jasper blushed as Alice kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his neck, still lay on top of him._

"_Best present ever!" She sighed into his neck. Next was Rose and Emmett._

"_Here you go Em" Rose shoved a package in his hand, and looked away, her cheeks already starting to turn red. Emmett ripped into it like a five year old, his eyes bugged out and he gasped loudly when he saw what it was._

"_Zombie Attack 5! But that's not even out yet!" Emmett waved the game in front of Rose's face, she still wouldn't look at him._

"_I know, but my dad knows some people so I asked him to call in some favours because I knew how much you wanted it" She finally turned around and smiled shyly at him._

"_You are so awesome!" He breathed as he rummaged around for her present. It was a small oval box, he handed to her slowly. Quickly opening it she popped open the box._

"_Oh My Gosh!" She screeched. Sitting up quickly from her lying position, she turned to face Emmett._

"_Do you like it?" He asked, his entire face going red._

"_It's gorgeous!" She took the small silver chain out of the box and it shimmered in the sunlight. "Help me put it on" She held out her wrist as Emmett clasped the ends together. Alice crawled over to take a better look._

"_You got her a charm bracelet? Wow" Alice held Rose's wrist examining the charms carefully._

"_Well I saw it and thought of you" He muttered. Rose showed me her bracelet. It was beautiful, there were already a few charms, and Emmett even added and 'R'._

"_Ok, Bella here's your gift" Edward handed me the package and I decided to hand him his. I was really nervous, I hoped he liked it._

"_They're beautiful thank you" I hugged the journals to my chest. They were plain black but had my name inscribed in silver on the front 'Isabella Swan'._

"_I thought you read so much, maybe it's time for people to read your stories. Plus it matches the Photo Album" He laughed, then he looked down at his present and I saw his cheeks colour a little and he bit his lip. But I knew why._

"_Edward don't you already have that book?" Emmett asked as he looked at the book I had given Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett, obviously not wanting to admit it._

"_Yes" He responded through gritted teeth, then he looked at me and his expression softened "But it is my favourite book"_

_I giggled. Did they really think I didn't know Edward well enough that I wouldn't know he had this book. I balanced on my knees and shuffled closer to him._

"_I know it's your favourite book, and I know you already have it" I rolled my eyes, as I looked down on him from my new higher position._

"_Then why?..." He asked confused. I reached down, and slowly flipped open the cover to reveal the signature of the author._

"_How did you get this?" He asked in awe._

"_Rosalie isn't the only one that knows people" I laughed, sitting down beside him again and resting my head on his shoulder._

"_Sorry I ever doubted you" He laughed with me, delicately running his fingertips over the writing._

"_It's ok, it's Christmas I'll let you off" We laughed again, and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer._

It wasn't the most memorable Christmas. It was after the time Emmett almost set the tree on fire. And long before the one we accidentally got drunk on rum. But it was sweet and so us, I had to put it in the album, to cherish forever and always. Because sometimes it's not how memorable the memory is, it's how long you remember it.

**A/N Ok that was cheesy even for me—BUT I UPDATED AGAIN!! How much do you love me right now? Seriously its the reviews, they make me soo happy that I have to review straight away! I know its a bit too fluffy and I don't even know if the last line makes sense, but its cute right? Love you all xxxx PS-its snowing so i was very Christmassy today haha**


	20. Page 20 Defending Our Honour

**Age 11**

**Defending Honour**

**BPOV**

The next picture I knew almost nothing about, just three versions of one story, that I had been told more than any memory in the entire album.

**EdPOV**

_Finally it was lunch. The best part of the day apart from going home. I didn't mind school too much, but no one really wants to be here._

"_Where are the girls, I'm hungry" Emmett whined as he and Jasper strolled up behind me. One of the best things about lunch is that we all had it at the same time, so we could hang out together. Alice and Bella were in a different class to me this year, and Emmett, Jasper and Rose were all in the year above. So apart from at home, lunch was the only time we were all together._

"_They'll be out soon Em, just chill" Jasper rolled his eyes. We stood together next to the school Entrance, scanning the yard for them._

"_I sit next to her, she's totally in love with me" Mike Newton's voice rang out next to us. I cringed, I really hated him. He was standing near us with his friends Tyler and Eric, bragging about some girl. I rolled my eyes at Jasper and Emmett who smirked in return._

"_You mean Alice Cullen? Yeah she's pretty cute" Eric replied. That had our attention. Jasper tensed up at the sound of Alice's name, narrowing his eyes at the back of Mikes head._

"_What about that Bella Swan, I thought she was in love with you" Tyler rolled his eyes sarcastically, calling Mike's bluff._

"_She is! Everyone wants a piece of the Mikester. Alice is always smiling at me, and Bella always talks to me when she sees me. I'm telling you their like love sick puppies" Mike bragged. My hands clenched into fists. Don't hit him, don't hit him, don't hit him...The mantra ran through my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. Jasper lunged forward, but Emmett grabbed him just in time, holding him in place._

"_I heard Alice made out with that Emmett guy, they're always together" Eric whispered but we heard him anyway. My eyes shot open as I looked at Jasper and Emmett quizzically. WHAT?!_

"_Dude, that's her brother!" Tyler voiced what we were all thinking._

"_That's why it's so weird, you don't want to get involved with a girl like that, besides she's like a total freak" Eric whispered again, his eyes going wide. Jasper made another lunge but Emmett held him back. "I also heard that Bella, is like really a boy"_

_Mike and Tyler stared at him in shock. Emmett's hand grasped by shoulder making sure I didn't make a lunge as well._

"_You are so stupid" Mike laughed, then stopped thinking it over. "She does act a little weird around me, and she hangs around with those three guys all the time..." Mike trailed off. Tyler shook his head not believing the rumours._

"_Well that's nothing, I heard this girl in my class Rosalie Hale" Emmett's hand softened on my shoulder, as he watched Tyler carefully. "If you ask her out she'll let you get to second base on the first date" The three boys laughed, but it was soon cut short. _

_As soon as Tyler finished the sentence Emmett tackled him to the floor, his fists throttling his face. Tyler screamed out at Mike and Eric. Jasper jumped on Mike getting him in a headlock and pounded his fists into his head and back. I lunged at Eric, my fist connecting with his face immediately sending him sprawling to the floor. I started to kick him, make him curl under in self defence, but he got in a quick shot in the back of my knees and knocked me off my feet._

_I started punching anywhere and everywhere. I couldn't feel any pain from his punches, even if he got any in. Glancing over at Jasper and Emmett, it was all just a big scuffle, hands and legs flying everywhere._

"_STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I heard the principal's voice over the chants of the crowd that had formed around us. Soon I was being pulled off Eric and dragged to the main office with Emmett and Jasper._

_We sat on a small couch, waiting for our mothers to come get us. We were all slouched, arms crossed and scowling at Tyler Eric and Mike who sat on the opposite side of the room. They were nursing ice packs and the school nurse was already bandaging them up. I looked to Emmett on my right then Jasper on my left. Jasper had cut open his jeans and a bloody gash on his knee. Emmett had a split lip and his knuckles were bloody. And I could feel a bruise forming on my cheek. Compared to Tyler Eric and Mike we were perfectly fine._

_Linda and my mum rushed into the office took in the other three boys and began fussing over us._

"_What happened?" Linda cooed over Jasper._

"_What did you do?" Mum demanded looking at Emmett. Emmett's eyes went wide and he just shrugged. I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face, Emmett was known for causing trouble._

"_Don't think you're out of trouble young man" Mum narrowed her eyes at me and I stopped._

"_They were talking dirt about Rose, Alice and Bella, we had to do something!" Jasper cried. We all narrowed our eyes at the boys again and they slouched further in their seats. _

"_Were they now" Linda and mum turned and narrowed their eyes at the boys as well making Eric fall off his seat. Laughter was heard from outside, then Renee walked in._

"_You know boys, they have to get into at least one scrap, that's why I'm so glad I have a girl" Renee laughed, a camera dangling from her wrist. Esme rolled her eyes, but smiled._

"_Why are you here Auntie Renee?" Asked Emmett. Renee opened her mouth to respond but then three more bodies ran into the office._

"_Oh My God look at you" Alice cried cupping her face with her hands as she took in our appearance. She bent down to look at Jasper's knee. "Those are your nicest jeans!" Spinning on her heel she hit Mike in the head but was quickly snatched up by mum. Mike moaned clutching the ice pack to his head._

"_You've got a feisty one there" Renee laughed, watching Alice kick in her mother's arms._

_Rosalie settled on the arm next to Emmett, holding his face in her hand, examining his lip._

"_It should be healed soon enough, I hope you got in some good hits" Rose laughed._

"_Kiss it better" Emmett batted his lashes and puckered his lips. Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him in the head, but her cheeks coloured a little._

"_Did you bring it mum?" I heard Bella ask. Her mum handed her the camera that had been on her wrist. Bella skipped over to us, clutching the camera to her chest._

"_A camera?" I asked confused. Bella nodded eagerly. She looked me over for a second and I felt my palms start to sweat. _

"_For the album, of course" Alice chimed, finally being released. Taking the camera from Bella she handed it to Linda to take the picture. Alice jumped onto Jasper's lap, he didn't even flinch. Rose stayed on the arm and Emmett wrapped an arm around her back. Bella smiled at me before sitting carefully on my lap too, wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt my heart rate pick up at the body contact._

"_Ok, kid's cheese!" Linda held the camera up to her eye._

"_Our heroes" The girls sang in unison before leaning down to kiss our cheeks. _

In the picture all three boys were bright red. Underneath were the words 'Our Heroes' in Alice's perfect blue cursive. The boys got suspended for two days for that incident, but Mike, Tyler and Eric never came near us again. So there was an upside.

Emmett liked to tell the story with how he took on all three boys whilst Jasper and Edward watched. Jasper focused on why they were in the fight. And Edward liked to talk about the consequences, and how he took it like our man. But all in all, they never stopped talking about it.

Our big brave heroes.

**A/N I need to stop writing all the cheese GAH! Lol Seriously guys loving the reviews, thanks, the death threats do make me giggle! But come on stop guessing the next chapters!!! I've had a few requests and I'm trying to think of ways to get them in the story as much as possible, but most of the time I already have them down.**

**Here's a few future titles, just to give you a hint of what is in store; Sleepovers, Jealousy, School Play, Cake, Vday, Driving. So what do you think? Any more ideas of your own? Were finally getting to the good stuff people, one more chap and were into 2 chaps I'm dying to write!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!**

**Also what do you think of Edwards POV, I wasn't so sure about whether to do it in his, but I thought what the hey, might aswell. So Yey or Nay? xxx**


	21. Page 21 First Date

**Laura: Were not even  
Me: Why?  
Laura: Because were odd  
Me: you're odd....**

**Age 12**

**First Date-Part 1**

**BPOV**

It's nice when your there for the big memories of your friends, and they're there for yours. I was lucky that way. Especially when a friend takes a big step and you know it's going to change things for you as well.

The photo was surrounded by lots of little pink, red and purple hearts. The picture in the middle was of Rose and Emmett smiling shyly and blushing, standing in the hallway of the Cullen's house. They were dressed nicely but still casual, I still remember Rose freaking out about what to wear. I also remember her telling us every detail of when he asked her out and then the date afterwards.

**RPOV**

"_Thank god it's Friday!" I cried as I flopped into the seat next to Emmett on the bus. Emmett, Jasper and I were 13 now so our parents decided to trust us with making our own way home after school, and Alice, Edward and Bella also got the bus with us since they were only a year younger._

"_Yeah, so what are you up to this weekend?" Emmett asked me, fiddling with his hands and looking at his lap._

"_Nothing, probably just hanging out with you guys as usual" I shrugged. We did the same thing every weekend, why would this one be any different._

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" He was still fiddling with his hands and his eyes flickered briefly to mine before staring at the seat in front of him. _

"_Sure, if everyone else is going, what are we going to see?" I asked casually, rifling through my bag to make sure I had all my books._

"_I was kinda' thinking maybe it could just be you and me, you know like a date..." He trailed off. I froze and my body temperature sky rocketed. Did Emmett just ask me out?! I had to restrain myself from screaming._

"_Sure" I managed to squeak out. Any more words and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to control what came out._

"_Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. He was facing me now, and for once I couldn't think of a single sarcastic comment, I couldn't think of anything._

_I nodded slowly, and his smiled widened._

"_Cool, meet at my house at 6, we can walk there" He looked outside and realised it was our stop. Once I was safely off the bus, reality set in. What was I going to wear?!_

"_Alice" I hissed walking next to her slowly so we fell behind the others, making sure they couldn't hear._

"_What?" She whispered back._

"_Emmett asked me out, and I don't know what to wear" I whispered again, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. Her eyes widened as she stared at me, she started to skip and clap silently. I hung my head in embarrassment, slowly releasing my hand from her mouth._

"_Yay, he finally asked you out! Where are you going?" She asked as quietly as possible in her excited condition._

"_The movies" I answered dreamily. I couldn't help it; any thought of an actual date with Emmett sent me through a loop._

"_So casual, your nice jeans and your pretty off the shoulder white top" Alice rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious answer in the world. I nodded my head and skipped home to get ready, the butterflies setting in._

_---_

_I walked up the path to the Cullen's front door at around six, the butterflies flying around my stomach almost knocking me sick. I had never been this nervous before, it was weird. Knocking on the door quickly I begged Emmett would answer and not his mum. The door opened slowly revealing Emmett in a blue button up shirt and black jeans. I bit my lip to stop from swooning._

"_Hey" He smiled at me taking in my appearance. I smiled shyly at him, not wanting to stand around for too long._

"_Let me just grab my jacket, come in" He gestured wildly around the hallway, as I walked quietly inside the door. He smiled once more before running off to get his jacket. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice had dressed him too._

"_Ready to go?" He asked walking back into the hall and opening the door, obviously as ready to leave as I was. _

"_Yeah" I spoke up, realising I hadn't spoken since I got there._

"_WAIT!" A soprano voice shouted behind us. I cringed, recognising the voice. We turned slowly to face Alice, her arms crossed over her chest with Jasper, Bella and Edward._

"_What do you want Alice?" Emmett narrowed his eyes at his evil little sister._

"_Don't give me that tone of voice Emmett Cullen, now smile and get together, I want a picture of Rose and Emmett's first date!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing the camera from behind Bella's back. The others just smiled at us evilly and giggled. Blushing I took a step closer to Emmett, and smiled at the camera. The camera clicked and the picture was taken._

"_Your worse than my mum Alice" I rolled my eyes at her._

"_I know" She giggled. "And you can't do anything to stop me" Alice threw her head back and cackled evilly. Emmett and I started for a moment before turning and walking out of the door._

"_Ok, weird" I shook my head as we walked down the path. We smiled at each other and laughed, this was Emmett, and it didn't have to be awkward. _

_---_

_Emmett was getting the tickets and I was getting the popcorn. It was still a little weird though. I knew I was being quiet, but I didn't know what to say, this whole thing was new to me; and I really liked Emmett. At least it was getting better, I told myself. _

_I ordered the popcorn, and shook my head. I was Rosalie Hale dammit! And Emmett was one of my best friends, it didn't matter if I liked him, and I was on a date with him. A date I had been dying for him to ask me on since we turned eleven... I had known him my entire life, I could do this._

"_Well if it isn't Rosie Hale," A slimy voice mocked from behind me. Spinning on my heel I turned to face Tyler, the creep from my class. "Are you here with your cute little friends Bella and Alice? Maybe I can join you." _

"_Not even in your dreams creep!" I sneered at him. My popcorn was on the counter now; I could smell the butter from here. I picked it up, ready to walk away and ignore Tyler._

"_You look hot tonight, why don't me and you go hang out in the back row?" He winked at me suggestively. I felt the anger bubbling inside of me. Before I knew what I was doing I dunked the entire contents of my popcorn over his head. I heard a booming laugh next to me._

"_I think I owe you popcorn" Emmett chuckled next to me, holding the tickets in his hand. He narrowed his eyes as Tyler lifted to bucket over his eyes to see us. "I thought I told you to stay away from Rosalie." Emmett's voice was like venom, it shocked me for a second, I had never heard him sound so mean in my life. Tyler's eyes widened, dropping the bucket back over his eyes and running off, banging into a wall before fleeing the theatre. I shook my head and couldn't help laughing with Emmett._

"_I think we need more popcorn." I giggled grabbing another bucket._

_We made our way to the movie screen, sitting in the back row. It didn't feel weird anymore, we always sat in the back when it was six of us, no need to change it now. We sat in our seats, backs ramrod straight not sure of what do now. The movie was meant to be scary and I had been dying to see it for weeks. But nothing could scare me or Emmett, we usually put our heads together and whispered and giggled whilst the others all hid behind their hands._

_The movie started and it was really good, definitely not scary though. The other members of the audience screamed and jumped in unison. I munched on popcorn and watched Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He was fidgeting with his hands and he hadn't eaten anything. The only time Emmett didn't eat was when he was nervous; which made me feel a little better if he was as nervous as me._

_I decided it was time for me to do something. A monster jumped through a door covered in blood or something, the entire audience shrieked. I jumped, and hid my face in the crook of Emmett's neck and clung to his shirt. This was better. I felt this chest vibrate as he chuckled._

"_You didn't find that scary" He whispered in my ear, his warm breath spilling over my neck. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked up into his big blue eyes, snuggling closer._

"_I know, but the movie's already half over and you still hadn't made a move," I giggled, picking up a few pieces of popcorn and placing them in his mouth. He chewed them gratefully, smiling down at me. I smiled back, completely forgetting the movie. "You know when you're nervous you don't eat." I popped some more pieces into his mouth._

"_Thanks" He pulled me closer to him, running his fingers up and down my arm, sending shivers through my body. That's how we spent the rest of movie. I had never felt so safe in my life, it was nice and easy._

_Soon enough the movie was over and we were walking home, but this date wasn't over yet..._

**A/N Sorry it's been a few weeks, I've had writers block and I wanted this chap to be just right because it's one of my faves. I still think it's a little too long and I tried a bit too hard but at least it's done. **

**The reason it's part 1 is because the next chapter is linked, you'll see what I mean.**

**Also last chap (if any of you read the ANs lol) I said I had one more chap to write then two I really wanted to do, well I decided to the skip the one before out and go straight to the two good ones since you have all been asking for a bit more romance. Also I wanted to ask if you thought the chap was a good idea—It's called Sex Ed (LOL) I think you can guess what it's about, the kids get 'the talk', I was thinking maybe I could make it a little funny, but I'm not sure anymore, so I wanted to ask if you think I should do it or not?**

***!!!NEWS ALERT!!!* For those of you who don't know, Thursday 19****th**** February is the most important day of the year, IT'S MY SWEET 16!! Hehe Yay my birthday and I just wanted everyone to know haha.**

**I'm off school for half term and I will try to update as much as possible because I love you all!!!!**

**PS-Ben 10 ROCKS!!!! xxxx**


	22. Page 22 More Firsts

**IMPORTANT A/N AT END PLEASE READ XXX**

**Age 12**

**First Kiss-Part 2 (BAHA!)**

**BPOV**

"_Bye Emmett" We heard Rosalie whisper in that dreamy voice of hers before she sprinted up stairs. Alice and I didn't even have time to move from our spot by the banister where we were eavesdropping on them as they returned home. Rosalie stood in front of us, rosy cheeks and smiling crazily. She stopped for a millisecond to take in our crouching position before running into Alice's room, Alice and I followed quickly slamming the door, as Rose flopped onto Alice's bed and buried her squeal in a big fluffy pillow. She kicked her legs and buried her face deeper, before turning over and sighing dramatically at the ceiling. _

_Alice and I looked at each other in shock, Rose had never been like this before. We jumped on the bed on either side of Rose, watching her expectantly._

"_Rosie...." I nudged her slightly, hoping to bring her out of her daze. Her eyes settled on me, and she squealed quietly again, clapping her hands like Alice. She sat up and faced us finally._

"_Guys, it was perfect!" She sighed the answer to the question we had been dying to ask._

"_What's got you acting all gooey?" I asked as Rose scooted back and leant against the headboard._

"_Well, after the movie we were walking home...."_

**RPOV**

_The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was illuminated in oranges and pinks. The breeze was slightly cold, sending goose bumps over my bare shoulders; I shivered. _

"_Are you cold?" Emmett asked me concerned. I shook my head no, not wanting to make a fuss. He rolled his eyes at me, and slipped his jacket over my shoulders, wrapping his arm around me bringing us closer together. My heart started to go crazy and the blood rushed to my cheeks, being this close made me feel like I was floating on air._

_I had never been on a date before. I knew what some of the guys in my class thought of me, and I had no clue where they got that idea from. The truth was I had been waiting for Emmett to finally pluck up the courage to ask me out for years. I know I could have asked him, but waiting for him to ask me just felt right. He was the only guy I could ever picture having those all important 'firsts' with. My first date._

_I shrugged his arm from around my shoulder gently. He frowned for a second, and I felt really bad, but as I entwined my fingers through his, he smiled down at me. The first boy to hold hands with me. To some people it wasn't a really big deal, but to me it was. His hand wrapped around completely mine, his thumb rubbing soft circles into the back of my hand. My palms started to sweat a little, but as I rested my head on his shoulder I felt relaxed._

"_So, I was wondering if you would want to go to the park together next week?" Emmett asked breaking the comfortable silence between us._

"_You mean like another date?" I turned my head on his shoulder so I could watch his face. He blushed a little, and kept talking._

"_Well, yeah, I thought tonight was fun, and we should go out again, I mean, I really like you Rose" He stuttered through the sentence and I felt my heart soar. He really liked me! He was looking down at me with a small smile on his face. _

_My breath caught in my throat, and I had to look away. "I really like you too Emmett" I mumbled into his shoulder. "And I would love to go to the park with you next week"_

_We settled back into our comfortable silence. And I had to restrain myself from jumping up and down in excitement. I had another date with Emmett to look forward to; if we kept going out together maybe he would ask me to be his girlfriend. That would be perfect. I bit my lip at the thought of being Emmett's girlfriend._

_We were almost home now, just a couple of roads away. Suddenly a thought flashed through my mind just before we turned one of the corners. I stopped walking, but Emmett didn't realise until he felt my hand softly tugging his._

"_What's wrong Rose?" Emmett asked me worried. I smiled up at him, embarrassed at what I was going to say._

"_It's just, we'll be home soon, and I don't really want an audience for what I do next" I looked from his eyes to the floor and back again._

"_What are you going to do?" He asked part confused part curious. I took a step closer to him, our bodies almost touching. I looked up into his eyes, never letting go of his hand. Placing the other hand on his shoulder, I whispered "This"._

_Standing on my tiptoes I pushed my lips gently against his. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. And neither of us moved for a few seconds, before finally breaking apart. My first kiss._

_I could feel my entire face turn bright red, and Emmett's giddy smile matched my own. We walked the rest of the way home hand in hand talking about our plans for next week. I felt completely at ease. How could I have been so nervous at the beginning of the night?_

_When we got to the Cullen's house, Emmett opened the door for me. My mum was going to get me later, and I knew Alice and Bella were waiting for me upstairs. Emmett leant down and kissed my cheek._

"_Bye Emmett" I whispered, smiling giddily one last time before sprinting upstairs towards Alice's room. If I didn't scream soon I was going to explode._

**BPOV**

"_You kissed him?!" Alice squealed, as Rose turned bright red again. "So are you like really dating now then?" _

"_I don't know, it's only been one date, but were going out again next week, and you never know..." She trailed off dreamily staring off into space. I looked over at Alice and raised an eyebrow. We picked up the two pillows on either side of Rose and started an epic battle. After a while we all fell on our backs on the bed at started up at the ceiling._

"_So do you want to be his girlfriend, I mean if he asked you?" I asked already knowing the answer._

"_Yeah, I suppose if he asked me" Rose giggled, before sitting up straight a determined look on her face. "But if we did start dating seriously, I would never become one those really annoying girls who would forget about her best friends just for a guy, you guys always come first, I promise" Rose held her hand over her heart and we all laughed together._

"_I think this calls for a photo, a promise between us all, when we all get boyfriends, no matter when, where or who! We solemnly swear to stay best friends forever, and not let guys tear us apart or change us" Alice spoke confidently as she picked the camera up off the desk. _

_We all huddled together, Rose in the middle with Alice and I resting our heads on her shoulder as Alice held the camera away from us and took the picture._

Things definitely started to change after that, but we kept true to our promise. Things changed, but we never did. We were always true to each other. The photo album is proof of that.

**A/N Ok first off, I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long. But it has been really hectic lately. I have my exams coming up in a few weeks and I REALLY need to start to revise. They are REALLY REALLY REALLY important, and I still have so much to do. So i'm sorry to say, that that means no more writing for a while. **

**This story IS NOT finished, but it WILL be. There are still a lot of chapters to do, but I will not be able to update until the end of June after my exams. I PROMISE to update as soon as my exams are finished, and I hope you understand. I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support and reviews! They have really helped me over the past few months. **

**I MAY be able to update once or twice between now and my exams, but I don't make any promises, my first priority are my GCSE's.**

**Until then, thank you again, and I hope this chapter met your expectations, sorry it took so long to write especially after I left on a sort of cliffy.**

**Good Luck to any of you who also have exams, or anything else important coming up. Remember the end of June, keep a look out for me. Sorry again, and thanks for everything.**

**Xxx B**


	23. Page 23 School Play

**Age 12**

**School Play**

**BPOV**

None of us were ever really into drama or acting, so we tended to stay away from the drama club and school productions. But one year in middle school, everyone was made to participate in the Christmas play. It was the first and last year it was ever enforced. And for a very good reason.

'_There's no place like home'_ was written in my scruffy handwriting beneath the photo. All six of us were up on stage in our various costumes and uniforms, smiling giddily at the camera just before the play had started.

We were doing the Wizard of Oz. Rose had been Dorothy; her favourite part was wearing the ruby red slippers. Emmett was the Scarecrow, and Jasper was the Cowardly Lion. I had gotten away with just painting sets and helping backstage, much to Alice's dismay. Edward played the piano for the songs and Alice was assistant Director. Our drama teacher was supposed to be the main director, but there's no overcoming Alice. Alice loved bossing everyone about, it's what she was born to do.

"_NO MIKE IT GOES OVER THERE!" Alice screeched at Mike as he set up the scenery wrong. He jumped in fright and ran off to fix it. Alice huffed and looked at her clip board. "Come on people this is the last run through before the performance tonight and everything has to be perfect!" She shouted at the mass of bodies rushing between the back and front of the stage._

_I giggled from my seat next to Edward on his piano bench. We were just to the side of the stage, so we could see everyone without getting in the way. _

"_I think her head might actually explode this time" Edward whispered into my ear sending shivers through me. _

"_Be nice, she just wants everything to go well" I defended Alice but I couldn't help but grin. She was acting pretty crazy._

_CRASH! BANG! And a chorus of groans came from back stage. Everyone froze for a second._

"_WHAT HAPPENED NOW?!" Alice screeched again before running backstage. Edward and I couldn't help laughing at poor Alice._

_Edward started to run through some of the songs from the play as we watched people running around to get ready. Soon it was about an hour before the play started and most people had gone home for lunch and would return with their parents. _

_The six of us had to stay on Alice's orders._

"_Did somebody order a pig?" A man called standing in the doorway. He was holding a small pink piglet on a lead and looking round for an adult. Edward and I looked at each other before running over to the man. A pig?_

"_There you are, we were expecting you hours ago!" Alice skipped over to the man, clipboard in hand. The man gave Alice the once over before shrugging and handing over the lead to her. "Just sign here, we'll be back after your performance tonight to pick him up" He said handing over his clipboard to Alice and taking it back before smiling at us and leaving. By now Rose, Em and Jasper had joined us. _

"_Why do we have a pig?" Rose asked as we formed a circle around the animal._

"_Because we need a Toto, but a dog would be so much trouble, so me and Miss Hays decided to rent a pig from the local petting zoo, I mean it kinda' looks like a dog, if you squint your eyes" Alice tilted her head and squinted her eyes, we all followed suit. It still looked like a pig._

"_You mean I have to drag that thing round on a lead all night?" Rose asked, her nose wrinkling in horror._

"_No not dragging, just act like it's a dog" Alice advised shrugging._

"_But it's not a dog" Emmett stated. We all stared at him._

"_Thank you Captain obvious" Edward chuckled sarcastically. _

"_He's kind of cute" I giggled bending down to stroke his short spiky fur. Alice bent down next to me and put her hand out to stroke him, but he snorted in her hand causing her to scream._

"_Did you see that he tried to bite me!" She squealed backing away from the pig quickly and dropping the lead. Looking at Alice's face caused us all to burst out laughing, and I picked up the lead._

"_It didn't try and bite you, he just wanted to say hello, right Herbert?" I smiled down at the pig, which was staring at Alice still on the floor._

"_Herbert?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow at me._

"_He needs name, Herbert is cute!" I replied as Alice finally stood up and half hid behind Jasper._

"_Well you can look after the Devil Pig for the rest of the night until Rose needs him on stage, I have to go make sure everything is ready" Alice looked warily at the pig one last time before running off to the stage. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics._

"_What is that little pig going to do?" Rose sighed before walking off to get ready. We all dispersed and got set for the big performance._

_I was back stage with Herbert; he was such a good little piggy. All I had to do was hold him when he wasn't needed on stage, and give him to Rose when he was. Alice had walked past a few times to check on things and wish everyone good luck. Every time she was near Herbert's ears would perk up and he trot forward a little to try and sniff her ankle. But Alice would always yelp and jump out of the way. _

_Soon the play had started and everything was going fine. The parents were all in the audience, with cameras documenting every moment. No one forgot their lines or froze on stage. And Alice was front and centre in the audience watching in awe as all her hard work played out in front of her. I glanced around the curtain and saw Edward playing the piano; he saw me and winked, filling my stomach with butterflies._

_Herbert had seen Alice as I peeked and tugged a little on his lead. He was kind of strong for a piglet. _

_The scene on stage was ending and Rose walked over to me ready to go back on and grab Herbert._

"_How am I doing?" She asked a little nervously. _

"_You're great, whoa" My compliment cutting short as Herbert yanked on his lead this time almost taking my arm with him. What was with his pig?_

"_Are you ok?" Rose asked watching me start to struggle with Herbert. He kept tugging and trying to get away, my arms were starting to hurt._

"_I don't know what's wrong with him, he won't stop" One last tug was all it took and he managed to get free. Rose made a grab at the lead but he was too fast. We landed in a pile on the floor. Whilst Herbert ran around like a mad little pig. _

_The audience gasped in surprise then giggled, the girls on stage screamed and jumped back. Alice stared wide eyed not knowing what to do._

_Suddenly Herbert looked into the audience and saw Alice, running straight toward her, jumping off the low stage._

"_AHHHHHHHH" Alice screamed before jumping up and running off around the Drama hall, little Herbert chasing her wherever she went. Rose and I finally stood up watching her as she ran around and around the audience with Herbert following persistently. Edward, Jasper and Emmett joined in at one point, chasing Herbert trying to catch him. As the audience rolled around laughing in their seats._

"_SOMEBODY GET THAT DEVIL PIG IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Alice sobbed as she kept running around the room, five minutes later no one has caught them._

_Edward, Jasper and Emmett all pounced at Herbert at the same time, missing him my inches and landing in a pile on the floor. Suddenly the principle stood up and scooped Herbert into his arms. Everyone cheered and clapped, except Alice who sank to the floor exhausted._

_We managed to finish the play, though Herbert stayed with the principle after that._

We never had another play again, and Alice refused to go near a petting zoo afterwards. She tried to stop us putting the photo in The Album. But it had to go in, it was a memory. Although we had a tape somewhere with the whole chase and Alice screaming, she wouldn't let us put that in.

**A/N EEEEP MISS ME?!?! OMG so happy I finally updated again!! I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. Sorry it's such a naff chap but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing after not doing so for aaaaaaaaages.**

**DEDICATED CHAP TO LAURA! Because it was her idea, and she has always been there hitting me and shouting at me to update lol.**

**ALSO thanks to all the wonderful reviews last chap, and faves, and alerts!! Even though I wasn't able to update for so long. Made me feel very loved and even though I'm pretty sure I failed all my exams haha I wanted nothing more than to start writing again! SO YAY IM SO HAPPY!**

**Anways, got prom Friday and some college taster days soon, so I'll still be a little busy but I will update ASAP I HAVE 11 WEEKS OFF!!! But I've got to get a job, BUTBUTBUT my number one priority (hehe) is to finally finish this story!!!**

**ANWAYS IVE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! SERIOUSLY! I KEPT WHINING ABOUT NOT UPDATING BUT IVE FINI ALL MY EXAMS NEVER AGAIN WILL I HAVE TO CARE ABOUT SCIENCE OR MATHS WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! LOVE YOU ALL NEXT CHAP SOOOOOOOOOOOON XXX**


	24. Page 24 In The Meadow

**Age 13**

**In The Meadow**

**BPOV**

I would like to think that Alice and the pig was one of our most random memories, but I'm pretty sure we've had weirder. The next page was unusually bare, and the picture was blurry. It was me and Edward in his backyard; he was trying to teach me how to play soccer and failing miserably.

Esme had taken the picture through the kitchen window, and although things were blurry you could still see the two of us smiling and laughing. It took me four years to tell Alice why I needed that picture in The Album, but she had the left the space blank just in case, because she is Alice, and she knows everything.

_It was summer again, the months were flying by. The trees at the back of the Cullen's yard were bursting with green leaves, and the sun shone down from the bright blue sky._

"_Ok, so just line it up with your feet, bring your right foot back, then either with the side of your foot or the base at the top of your toes, just kick it over. Now don't kick it with your actual toes, or you'll break them" Edward coached me from about ten feet away. He was being very patient but every time I kicked it, it would go off in some random direction. Sports were not my strong point._

"_I don't know if I can, maybe we should give up and just hang out on the grass" I pouted at him. Edward simply shook his head and pointed at the evil white ball planted at my feet. He really wanted me to get this right. Poor boy, he would be here forever._

_I looked down at the ball, lined it up so it was facing Edward, and kicked it with all my strength with front of my foot. The good news was, it went in Edwards direction, the bad news was I had kicked it so hard it went straight over his head and into the bushes and trees at the end of his yard._

"_EURGH!" I growled in frustration, stomping over to the bushes with Edward. "Even when I do it right, I still do it wrong!" Edward simply chuckled, weaving his way into the bushes and collected the ball. But I was staring into the trees, they went on for ages, I never realised how far they went._

"_Hey Ed, where do these woods lead to?" I asked as he brushed leaves from the ball._

"_I dunnor" He shrugged. I was about to let my curiosity go because it could be dangerous, when behind some of the trees, I saw a small path. It was full of leaves and the bushes had grown into it, but it was definitely clear enough to be a path, which meant it definitely lead somewhere._

"_There's a path, let's find out where it goes" I called to Edward already starting down the trail. _

"_Bella I don't know if this is a good idea, it could lead anywhere, or worse, nowhere" Edward protested behind me. _

"_Where's your sense of adventure Edward, come on, we will walk along the path for about 20 minutes tops! And if we get nowhere we go back" I explained to him. He must have agreed because he said no more._

_We had been walking for about 15 minutes and still there was nothing. Just sunlight streaming through the branches and the sounds of birds in trees._

"_Bella we should head back soon, I don't want to get lost" Edward said from behind me. I sighed, knowing he was right. But I was so sure I was going to find something. Then I looked up and saw a big streaming of light, too much for it to be from branches. _

"_It looks like there is something up there, we will just go check it out and then go back, ok?" I turned to ask Edward. He smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand and running towards to the light. We jumped through, and in front of us was a huge clearing. The trees formed an almost perfect circle around an overgrown gorgeous green meadow. There were random dots of yellow, whites and purple from flowers growing there. It was amazing._

"_Wow" Edward and I breathed at the same time. We took off running and laughing around the field, enjoying the sun on our faces. That was how we spent the next few hours until we finally lay down next to each other in the middle of the grass. _

"_See I told you there was something out here" I giggled next to Edward. He turned to face me and smiled._

"_Yeah ok, you win this one Swan" He stuck his tongue out at me and I hit him in the chest. We lay there smiling and looking at each other for a while, until the smiles faded and we looked at each other quizzically. _

"_Does this remind you of something?" I asked him, my mind wouldn't let go of the déjà vu reminder._

"_Yeah, it's like..." Edward paused for a second thinking. "It's like one of those romantic movies Alice makes us watch"_

"_Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "With the boy and girl lay in the middle of some gorgeous field, in the middle of nowhere completely alone, this is the moment where they fall in love and kiss, but then something bad happens, like his wife shows up or she gets really ill" _

"_Oh my god, we are a cliché" Edward laughed, making me laugh with him. It was all so cheesy._

"_I think we need to stop watching movies with Alice" I giggled, looking at him still._

"_Yeah, we should" He paused for a second looking into my eyes. My stomach did back flips and my heart sped up. "So, have you, well, you know, erm, kissed anyone yet?" He asked me biting his lip._

"_Nope" I shook my head. "Have you?" He shook his head back._

"_Really? I would have thought Tanya would have tackled you and made you kiss her by now" I chuckled as a look of fear ran across his face._

"_Don't even joke!" He laughed nervously. "I don't want my first kiss to be with her, I want it to be with someone I care about, although..." He stopped and looked up at the sky, the sun had started to set._

"_Although, you kinda' wish it was just done and out of the way?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He turned to look at me again._

"_Yeah exactly" He paused again. "Do you ever think maybe..." He trailed off again, trying to pluck up the courage the say the next part._

"_Maybe we should just kiss and get it over with?" I raised my eyebrow at him as he grinned._

"_Are you reading my mind, because that is creepy" He shuffled close to we were practically nose to nose. "So..."_

"_So..." I trailed off imitating him. We slowly got closer, and then his lips were on mine. They were soft and perfect, and reminded me of every good memory I ever had. There were fireworks, and it made me all hot and cold at the same time. My heart raced, butterflies beat against my stomach and if I had been standing I'm pretty sure I would have fallen over by now. It was the weirdest yet most amazing feeling I had every felt. And it lasted only a few seconds. We pulled away and looked at each other again. _

"_So, not too scary?" Edward grinned. I shook my head and then laughed. He raised his eyebrow at me like I was crazy._

"_We are a total cliché! Kissing in the middle of this meadow, at sunset and everything. I don't think this moment could get any cheesier, unless you proclaimed your undying love for me!" I exclaimed giggling still. _

_Edward looked at me seriously. "But Bella I do love you" It took us all of three seconds to burst out laughing, tears streaming down our face. Once we had calmed down he stood up and held out his hand to me._

"_We should get back, mum's probably worried" He helped me up and we walked to the edge of the clearing._

"_Let's keep this a secret, this meadow is ours, we will tell the others eventually but for now it can be our little secret, okay?" I suggested looking out of the beautiful grass as the sky turned pink._

"_Deal" He put his arm around me to steer me back into the woods. "Want to seal it with a kiss?" And then I pushed him into the bushes and ran off._

We didn't tell the others about the meadow for a while, and it took me even longer to tell them about this kiss. But after years of convincing Alice to put in the photo, I finally caved and told her. She simply smiled and told me 'I already knew, Edward told me as soon as you left the house that night'. Which filled me with even more butterflies.

**A/N yeah I suck, I think we all know that. I'm at college now, it sucks! And I have hardly any time. I will try and write up the last chaps ASAP. There were going to be more but imp going to cut it down to only the essential chapters now just so I can get this finished soon!!! Thanks to everyone for their never ending support but I have been writing this for over a year now and I want to get it done by 2010. So AGAIN I promise, this story will be done by the end of the year. Love you all.x**


	25. Page 25 Cuddling

**Age 14**

**Cuddling**

**BPOV**

I had a fuzzy feeling stuck in my tummy after the last picture as I turned the page. The next page was Alice's doing. Big read hearts filled every inch of the page. With 'Eddie and Izzy 4Ever' underneath it in Alice's annoyingly perfect handwriting.

But the picture reminded me that not every memory was some huge deal, sometimes it was the little perfect moments as well.

"_What do you want to watch?" Edward asked next to me. We were both sat on opposite sides of his huge three seater couch. It was a Sunday and we had nothing to do. We were too tired to go out, and all our homework was done. Rose and Emmett were out on a date and Alice was upstairs waiting for Jasper to come over and help with her history essay. So that left me and Edward bored on his couch._

"_I don't know what do you want to watch?" I asked him back, leaning my head in my hand._

"_I don't care!" He whined. He flicked through the channels hoping to find something appealing. My eyes were drooping and I wanted to go to sleep, but I didn't want to go home and leave Edward alone._

"_I'm tired" I stated whilst yawning. _

"_Go to sleep then" Edward finally stopped flicking and stayed on a movie channel. It was some sort of comedy and would keep Edward entertained whilst I slept. I tried snuggling into the couch and resting my head against the arm rest but I wasn't comfortable. Instead I shuffled over to Edward and rested my head in lap, watching the people on the TV. He started to stroke my hair and arm, and I was soon asleep. Edwards scent filled my head, it was intoxicating. _

_I awoke to girlish giggles. Slowly opening my eyes I saw the movie had ended and Alice and Jasper were at the door to the living room watching us. Edward threw a cushion at them._

"_Go away, Bella is sleeping you idiots" Edward hissed trying not to wake me up._

"_She's already awake, aren't you Bella baby" Alice cooed from the doorway._

"_Shush Alice, this is sleepy time" I murmured, snuggling into the cushion that had been placed under my head. Alice rolled her eyes._

"_Mum just wanted to know if you would like a blanket" Alice huffed as Edward glared at her._

"_No thank you, I'm very warm actually" I replied, Edward began stroking my hair again. It felt so nice._

"_Aw, you guys make the cutest couple! If you got married Bella and I would be sisters" Alice beamed from the door, and Jasper snorted. I couldn't see Edward's reaction, but my face went bright red, and I wasn't so tired any more. But Edwards hand never stopped stroking my hair._

"_Hey Alice, did you ever tell Jasper the dream you had about him?" Edward spoke menacingly calm, I could see the evil grin on his face in my head._

"_What?" Alice screeched, her neck and face going red, arms crossed over her chest, she looked like she was going to explode. Jasper just grinned like a fool._

"_You should hide your diary better, you have a lot of dreams about Jasper though don't you?" Edward chuckled as Alice stormed away cursing him. _

_Jasper followed her quickly "So you dream about me?" I heard him call from the stairs._

_I giggled into the cushion and hit Edward's knee. "You shouldn't be so mean to her, she will just get you back"_

"_Yeah well, that was too much fun for me to care" He replied, stroking my arm now. A Flash went off, Edward and I looked to the door. Jasper was there with a camera._

"_Sorry guys, Alice's ordered" He laughed as he walked away. I could tell Edward had his eyes narrowed._

"_So, what are you going to do to her now?" I asked knowing what was going through his mind._

"_You will see, but for now, let's watch more cartoons" He answered whilst flicking through the channels again. We stayed like that the rest of the day, nothing huge, just me and my best friend._

Alice and Edward had a mini war going on for a few more weeks until Emmett finally got them to call a truce. Alice put the picture in claiming it was the day that Edward and I completely fell in love with each other. She was wrong. I had fallen for him years before that.

**A/N I have written up to Chap 30 so far and still have four to go but I didn't want to leave more than a week in-between last chap and this one. Thanks for the Reviews, but I think we can do better ha-ha. Love you all hope you liked this chap xxx B**


	26. Page 26 High School

**Age 14**

**High School**

**BPOV**

The next picture was another typical childhood picture. The six of us were outside of the Cullen's next to Emmett's car. He couldn't drive it legally yet, but he liked to show it off every chance he got. It was Alice, Edward's and mine first day of high school, and of course our mothers wanted lots of pictures.

"_Mum we have to go otherwise we are going to miss the school bus" I smiled one last time._

"_Ok kids, you have a good day, make lots of friends, Emmett you better look after them all!" Esme shouted after us._

"_Rosalie no getting in fights with your teachers, at least not for the first week!" Linda called after her daughter._

"_Please don't call us!" Renee laughed finally going inside. We started to walk towards the bus stop, and glancing over my shoulder I saw Emmett kissing the hood of his car, Rosalie watching close by rolling her eyes._

"_Bye bye baby, I'll miss you" Emmett whispered to the car before Rose finally dragged him away._

"_I swear he kisses that car more than me these days" She growled as she stomped to the bus stop._

_Rose, Emmett and Jasper had already been at the school for a year. Which meant they were already established in the 'high school hierarchy', as Rose liked to call it. Rose was popular, Emmett was on the soccer team, and Jasper was just the cute mysterious guy that hardly talked._

"_Ok so Alice and Bella, just stick with me, and me and my friends will make sure your four years here are amazing!" Rose explained as we got off the bus. Alice nodded along, although she would have no problem being popular. Everyone was attracted to Alice's happy attitude and sweet smile._

"_Can't I make my four years here amazing in my own way?" I asked as we walked up to the front gates, waiting to go in._

"_Sure, but what do you want to do?" Rose asked, she only wanted the best for me, even if she did secretly want to turn me into her own Barbie doll._

"_I was thinking about joining the newspaper..." I trailed off seeing the look on Rose, Emmett and Jasper's face._

"_The newspaper is kinda' lame" Rose told me, still with the pained look on her face._

"_Yes, but if anyone can make it better, it's Bella" Alice defended me._

"_That is true" Rose finally gave in. "But you still have to sit with us at lunch, that you can't get out of" _

"_Of course I'm sitting with you, can't break tradition" I rested my head on her shoulder and smiled as we walked to our form room._

"_Ok kiddies" Emmett started, always treating us like we were children, rather than just a year younger. "This is where your real life starts, so go on, go forth, and be amazing, and if you have any problems, don't bother me during lunch, see ya' later!" He walked off with Jasper, whilst Rose rolled her eyes again and waved to us._

_We all had different classes, and we weren't sure if we had any together yet, but Alice, Edward and I all had form together, which is when we all met up at the start of the day to take attendance. Since it was the first day most of the morning was taken up by introductory tasks, and an assembly just for the freshman. Finally we were told we could go to lessons, by this time we had one lesson before lunch and then our usual afternoon schedule. _

_Edward and I had English, but in different classrooms, and Alice had music. It had been about 30 minutes and I was getting into the lesson when the fire alarm started to screech. _

"_Ok everyone, follow the signs for the fire exit and line up in the parking lot, don't dawdle, I'm pretty sure this wasn't planned for today!" The teacher called to us over the alarm. I made my way into the corridor, following the rest of the students trying not to panic._

"_Hey" A voice whispered in my ear and grabbing my hand. Instantly I knew it was Edward._

"_Hey, do you know what happened? Is this a drill?" I asked as we finally made it outside and into the cold September air._

"_I heard the teachers talking, apparently the drill was meant to be tomorrow, and also there is a rumour going around that it was two sophomore idiots that set fire to something in the science lab" Edward explained._

"_Emmett and Jasper?" I giggled and shook my head._

"_Do you know any more idiots?" Edward asked just as we met up with Alice and lined up in our forms._

"_When I got hold of Emmett I'm going to kill him!" Alice snapped, scanning the crowd for his curly mop._

"_How can you be sure it's even Emmett?" I asked trying to calm her down. Edward and Alice just looked at me like I was an idiot. "Fine your right, disaster follows Emmett"_

_Just then, a giant rain drop fell onto my forehead, which was quickly followed by the sudden down pour of torrential rain. All of the girls screamed, whilst the guys groaned._

"_Keep calm everyone, unfortunately you can't go back into the school until we are sure it's safe and the firemen have checked it out" One of the teachers shouted to us, making the crowd groan again._

"_They're over there Emmett, oh dammit my hair was so nice this morning" I heard Rose cry over the crowed as Emmett walked over with Rose on his back and Jasper at his side._

"_Hey guy, it's raining!" Emmett called to us joyously._

"_Well done Em, I always knew there was a genius beneath that childish grin" Edward answered sarcastically, Emmett just stuck out his tongue._

"_I love the rain" I mumbled, lifting my face to the rain and letting the drop runs over my head and cheeks. "Makes me want to dance" I giggled._

"_CAN I GET A BEAT!?" Emmett shouted to the crowd, which got him a lot of quizzical looks. But still someone managed to put on some music, letting it blast over the rain filling the parking lot with music._

"_Come on Angel, let's dance" Emmett shrugged Rose off his back and started to dance crazily, completely rocking out to the music._

"_My lady?" Jasper held his hand out to Alice, who took it gently._

"_Sir" She curtsied just as he spun her. Spinning and skipping around the crowd, I could still hear them laughing._

"_Let's dance!" Edward grabbed both my hands and started to dance with me. We twisted to the floor and back up again, just acting like idiots, letting the rain fall over of us. Soon the entire school joined in, dancing in any way they could, to the beat of the rain and the music._

_Finally the school was given the OK, but because we were all so soaked they let us go early. The six of us danced all the way home; the rain wouldn't stop so neither would we._

_When we got to the Cullen's front yard we were greeted by our mothers on the front porch, camera ready. They let us dance in the rain for another fifteen minutes until demanding we come inside and get dry._

We had colds for a week, but it was worth it. The picture below the one with Emmett's car was the six of us drenched in the front yard. Jasper had Alice in a low dip, his hair falling into his eyes. Emmett was holding Rose in a bride lift and spinning her around, she was screaming. I was on Edwards shoulders, face lifted to the sky.

We went back to school the next day, and our real high school experience started. The first day was definitely the best though.

**A/N this chapter is sort of based off what me and my friends really did at school once. It was break and it was totally pouring it down, and my mate was like lets go outside in the rain. So we did, there was already a few people outside and more came out, loads of people were just hanging out in the rain. When we got to our next lesson almost everyone was drenched. **


	27. Page 27 Birthday Cake

**Age 14**

**Birthday Cake**

**BPOV**

Every year on our respective birthdays we would all go out somewhere together and do something. For a few years we had parties with more people until eventually they got smaller and it was just the 6 of us.

Then one year I decided for Alice and Edward's birthday we should attempt to make a cake. Of course, it didn't go as planned.

"_Will you two please detach, he's only going out for two hours!" Alice reprimanded Emmett and Rose who were making out heavily in the doorway._

_They separated and Rose glared at Alice whilst Emmett strutted out with a big grin on his face. The boys had decided to go paintballing for Edward's birthday and we girls were going to do whatever Alice wanted. Then we were all going out together to see a movie. _

"_We will see you ladies later" Emmett called from the end of the driveway. _

"_Happy birthday Alice" Jasper hugged her before heading out with Edward. The door closed and the three of us were left alone._

"_Do you always have to find away to try and embarrass me Alice" Rose whined going through to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Alice and I followed her; I sat on one of the stools next to Alice._

"_I don't try, it just comes naturally to me" Alice grinned evilly._

"_So what do you want do Alice?" I asked hoping to change to subject. Rose drank some orange from the carton whilst Alice pondered her options._

"_I have no idea" She finally answered with a sigh. We sat in silence for a few minutes each of us thinking._

"_We could bake a cake" I suggested. Rose and Alice looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well it is Alice and Edwards birthday, it could be nice, a nice big chocolate cake"_

"_Yeah! It could be fun, baking a cake from scratch and putting in the candles, oh, we could even try and sneak it into the movies" Alice giggled, she was really getting into the idea. Rose on the other hand was clearly not amused._

"_Baking? Us? Really?" Rose deadpanned. Alice hopped from her stool and ran off to get some money for ingredients._

"_Come on Rose, it's Alice's birthday, she gets to pick what we do for it" I grabbed her arm and dragged her through to the hall._

"_Somehow I don't see this ending well" She mumbled as we left the house._

_Soon we were back in the Cullen's kitchen our ingredients spilled out on the counter in front of us. _

"_Ok so what now?" Rose asked tying Alice's apron. _

"_Well it would help if we had a cook book but i'm pretty sure I can do it without one, I bake cookies all the time, not much difference" I shrugged. So we cracked the eggs, beat the flour and milk, stirred the butter and made the icing, then popped it into the over for about 45 minutes. Whilst we waited we headed up to Alice's room so she could show us the new laptop she got for her birthday. _

"_Do you smell that?" I asked the girls a while later. We all looked at the clock, an hour and a half had gone by._

"_THE CAKE!" We all shouted running downstairs. The oven had started to smoke and the smell of fresh cake had gone. I grabbed the oven gloves and pulled out the now black burnt cake, dropping it onto the counted. We all stared at it for awhile._

"_Could we just cover it in the icing and make the guys eat it?" Rose asked hopefully. Alice and I raised our eyebrows at her. "Guessing that's a no" She breathed._

"_We could try making another" I suggested, looking from Alice to Rose._

"_The boys will be home any minute, I wanted it to be a surprise" Alice pouted._

"_Well we have enough ingredients, and this cake is for you Alice, it's your birthday too!" I exclaimed hoping to cheer her up._

"_Oh just come on Alice" Rose started to gather up the ingredients again. Rose was mixing the flour and milk, Alice was mixing the eggs and butter and I was cleaning the old cake tray when we heard a car pull up outside._

"_That must be the boys with your mum, maybe they can help us finish the cake" I suggested putting the cake tray on the side and getting the icing out of the fridge again._

"_Ok, but i'm not mixing this stupid mix again" Alice huffed putting the mix into the blender._

"_Wait Alice!" I tried to stop her but it was too late. She pressed the button forgetting to put the lid on, the mix inside went everywhere. All over the ceiling, the counters, just narrowly missing us. Alice screamed jumping back trying to not get hit, but instead bumped into Rose as she turned around with her mixing bowl making her lose balance, fall over and throw her mix all over the three of us._

"_Girls are you ok?" Edward ran in worried, quickly followed by Jasper, Emmett and Esme who all burst out laughing._

_I shook my head trying to get some flour out of my face. "I give up on this evil evil cake!" I shouted to no one in particular. Emmett walked over trying not to slip and helped Rose up off the floor._

"_Aw Rosie, you look good enough to eat" He chuckled going in to kiss her._

"_Are you ok Alice?" Jasper asked a pouting Alice._

"_I really wanted to make a cake" She sobbed, looking like she was about to cry._

"_Don't worry i'll buy you one instead ok?" He comforted her, wrapping an arm around her. Alice instantly lit up, nodding vigorously._

"_Did you try and make me a cake honey?" Edward teased, dusting some flour of my shoulder._

"_Yes, but we burnt the first one and the second one is now on your ceiling" I smiled sweetly whilst he laughed at me._

_Esme held up a camera. "Alright get together kids, this one is too good to miss" She could barely keep still long enough to take the picture._

"_Just so you know, we are never making a cake again" I called out to the girls after the picture._

"_Agreed!" They answered together._

The year after we made birthday cupcakes, they went much better.

**A/N 300 reviews yay!!! how happy am i? hehe anyways my 300th reviewer was bellibella so chapter 29 is being written on her request :D**

**thanks for all the reviews so far, lets try and get to 400!!! hehe**

**going to be very busy weekend im afraid more chaps soooon xxx**


	28. Page 28 Sleepover

**Age 15**

**Sleepover**

**BPOV**

When we were growing up we had a lot of sleepovers. It started out with all six of us, but as we got older it turned into just boys or girls sleepovers. Although I always felt a bit bad for Jasper. If I had a sleepover it was ok, but if Rose did, he was stuck on his own with three girls, and if Alice had one, Jasper was the only one not there. But I think the boys quickly caught on, so whenever Alice had a sleepover, Jasper slept over also.

Sometimes we would use this to hang out all together, but sometimes we wanted a girlie night, so we girls would hang out in Alice's room and the boys would do whatever boys do.

**JPOV**

_It was Friday night and the girls were all sleeping over at Alice's which meant I was sleeping over as well. This was fine, we didn't get up to much anyway, we watched action movies, played video games, and just hung out really._

_Edward, Emmett and I were all in the living room at the moment watching some movie where every five minutes something blew up. I was lay on the couch closest to the door, Edward was sat at my feet and Emmett was lay on the other couch. To be honest, we were quite boring. _

_I heard giggles from outside the door. Alice, Bella and Rose walked past in their pyjamas and into the kitchen, walking past again shortly after with three spoons and a big tub of ice cream. Rose was in one of Emmett's soccer jerseys and shorts, Bella was in a strappy top and long plaid pants, and Alice was in a long sleeved top and shorts. I had to admit they were three very beautiful girls, even without trying. But I still couldn't pluck up the courage to ask Alice out. _

"_What do you think they talk about?" I heard Edward ask from next to me._

"_What?" I questioned._

"_What do you think they talk about, when it's just the three of them? Do you think they talk about us?" He asked again, looking up the stairs towards Alice's bedroom. _

"_Yeah probably, but it's not like we will ever find out" Emmett chuckled taking his eyes off the movie._

"_We could go spy on them" I suggested casually. I had done it once when I was thirteen when Rose had a sleepover, it was pretty boring though. _

"_Isn't that an invasion of privacy? I mean, what's the worst they could be saying about us?" Emmett asked shaking his head. _

"_Well Rose could be telling them what a rubbish boyfriend you are, and Bella could be upstairs declaring her undying love for Edward as we speak" I shrugged, the chances were slim, but they were possibilities. Edward and Emmett looked at each other for a few seconds before springing up off the couch._

"_Agent Edward reporting for duty sir" Edward grinned saluting me. Emmett's eyes got all big and he started to jump up and down excited._

"_OH! Soldiers, we haven't played soldiers since we were little!" He laughed, before getting serious and soldier-like. I stood up and rolled my eyes._

"_Ok troops, this is a very serious mission, we are collecting information on the enemy, we must be quiet, agile, and they must never know we were there otherwise it may start a war" I walked back and forth in front of them._

"_Do we need to wear camouflage?" Emmett asked excitedly._

"_No Emmett, one because we are supposed to be too old to play this game therefore, two none of us own any camouflage anymore!" I broke character to scold him. Edward raised his hand slowly, I nodded at him to talk._

"_I own camouflage" He admitted quietly. Emmett started to jump up and down again before running upstairs to Edward's room to find it. Edward and I walked slowly after him. _

"_Why do you have camouflage?" I asked slightly horrified._

"_Calm down, it was a Halloween costume that I didn't use from last year" He replied calmly. When we got to Edwards room, Emmett was already in his camouflage pants._

"_DIBS!" He shouted once he saw us. Edward changed into the button up shirt and rolled up the sleeves, whilst I took the jacket and hat. We were definitely too old for this game, but it was still kinda' cool._

"_Ok, what now Sergeant?" Emmett whispered as we walked into the hallway._

"_We stay very quiet and listen outside the girl's room, once we have the necessary information we leave and order pizza" I whispered back. I liked being called Sergeant._

"_Great plan, I want pepperoni" Edward whispered with a sly grin. We tiptoed to the girls room and listened quietly, luckily the walls were thin and the girls were quite loud._

"_Soooo, Rose, how is it going with Emmett?" We heard Alice ask inside the room. I saw Emmett's eyes bug as he tried to get closer to the door._

"_Alice do you really want to know, I mean, he is your brother" We heard Rose answer slightly uncomfortable. _

"_Yes I do, he may be my brother, but you are also my best friend, if you were dating anyone else I would want to know about it" Alice explained, she was so sweet._

"_Oh Alice you are so selfless" I heard Bella giggle._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked in mock offence. _

"_You don't care, as long as you get the gossip, you little gossip hound" Bella started to bark, making fun of Alice. We heard a thump and more laughing, Alice must have hit Bella with a pillow._

"_But I do feel kind of bad for Jasper though" I heard Bella say again in a more serious tone. What did she mean?_

"_Why what's wrong with my brother, except for the fact he is totally in love with Alice?" I heard Rose tease. I could feel myself going red; it wasn't that obvious was it? From the evil grins on Emmett and Edward's face, I was going to say yes._

"_He is not in love with me" I heard Alice mumble embarrassed. Bella giggled again before replying._

"_Exactly what I mean! He likes Alice, but who has he got to talk to about it? His two best friends are Alice's brothers, and brothers are supposed to be all protective of their little sisters, so it's not like he could really talk about it really" Bella summarised. Which is quite true, I had never really spoken about my crush on Alice, not only because I was a private person, but also I didn't want it to be uncomfortable._

"_Dude its ok, I don't mind if you wanna' talk about my sister" Emmett whispered patting me on the back._

"_I don't want to talk about your sister, so it's ok!" I whispered back._

"_Yeah right, you're totally pining for her" Edward added in._

"_Thanks for the advice Mr obsessed with Bella Swan" I argued._

"_Hey that wasn't very nice, maybe I don't want you dating my sister after all" Emmett scolded me._

"_I'm afraid you don't have any grounds to say that since you are already dating my sister!" I scolded back._

"_Aha! So you admit you want to go out with her" Edward pointed his finger at him._

"_SHHH!" I whisper shouted at them, almost certain that the girls would have heard us by now. It was silent inside for a few seconds, so we all scooted closer pressing our ears to the door._

"_Anyway, Rose, how is it going with Emmett?" I heard Alice ask again._

"_It's going brilliantly, he is an amazing kisser, I know he is the only boy I have ever kissed, but it can't get much better than him" Rose gushed. I felt a bit sick listening to my sister talk about my friend. I saw Emmett smile cockily out of the corner of my eye._

"_Things are going so well, I was thinking about taking it to the next level" Rose added. What the hell did she mean? I saw Emmett's eyebrows furrow, obviously he knew nothing about this._

"_What kind of next level? Like base wise?" Bella asked confused._

"_Actually I was thinking about going, all the way" Rose whispered loudly, like it was a bad word._

"_You mean sex?!" Alice's voice went up a few pitches. Emmett's eyes bugged out in shock, and he leaned even closer against the door. As a brother, I was starting to get very uncomfortable._

"_Yeah, I mean, we have been together three years now, and he just makes me all giddy inside" Rose spoke dreamily. I could hear moving around inside but couldn't place what they were doing. "Plus what makes me really want to do it, is when a guy says..." She trailed off for a second as the door flew open, the three of us fell into the doorway on top of each other. _

"_CHEESE!" The three of them sang simultaneously as the flash from Rose's camera went off._

"_I think they heard us" Edward choked out from on top of me. _

"_Guys get off, you're crushing my ribs!" I shouted as best as I could from my spot at the bottom of the pile. Emmett was the first to jump up and rush over to Rose._

"_Baby I don't want to have sex, I'm too young! Don't make me!" Emmett wailed, clutching Rose's shoulders. Rose shook her head and patted his back._

"_It's ok sweetie I was just kidding" She comforted him quietly._

"_PHEW!" Emmett breathed, before pausing a beat. "You still think I'm the best kisser though right?" He asked suspiciously._

"_Of course!" She exclaimed and hugged him._

"_Are you guys playing soldiers?" Bella asked in disbelief. By now Edward and I had managed to stand up as well and looked down at our attire._

"_I'm afraid we can not divulge that information, quick men, RUN!" I shouted dragging Emmett and Edward out of the room and we ran downstairs. So that night wasn't as boring as I had expected._

The picture of Jasper, Edward and Emmett on the floor always reminded me that boys will never understand girls. And it was a constant reminder to the guys that they should never invade a girls privacy, and that they were definitely too old to play soldiers.

**A/N I was thinking it was time we got Jaspers point of view, I have done everyone else's but him! Anyways I kind of love this chapter, and the next two that are coming up!!! **


	29. Page 29 Jealousy

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to bellibella my 300****th**** reviewer who requested this chap, I hope you like it. xxx**

**Age 15**

**Jealousy**

**BPOV**

Alice always liked to take pictures of every new outfit she bought. So far none of them had gotten into The Album because none of them had a particular memory attached to them. Until finally one did.

The picture was of Alice in dark blue skinny jeans, a turquoise off the shoulder top and matching strappy sandal shoes. Her hair and makeup was all done perfectly and she looked amazing. Alice had been getting ready for a date.

_Alice posed as I took the picture. She looked beautiful, although we didn't know why she was dressing up._

"_You look amazing Ali, what's the special occasion?" Rose asked adding lip gloss to her own lips._

"_I have a date" Alice answered simply, perfecting her hair in the mirror. Rose and I raised our eyebrows at each other behind her back and smiled._

"_So, does this mean Jasper finally asked you out?" I asked excitedly. It was no secret that Alice and Jasper liked each other, but they were both so shy about it. And Alice had been waiting years for him to ask her out._

"_Nope" Alice answered again, massaging lipstick into her lips. That made Rose and I freeze. She wasn't going out with Jasper?_

"_Wait, so who are you going out with?" Rose demanded, watching Alice in the mirror._

"_Jeremy, from my Chemistry class, he's cute" Alice replied simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world._

"_What about Jasper?" I asked the question that was plaguing both Rose and I._

"_What about him? He is not my boyfriend, he has not asked me out, Jeremy did, and I can't wait for Jasper forever. Maybe he just doesn't like me" Alice shrugged, holding a jacket up to herself._

"_Alice that's not..." I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing._

"_See you guys that will be Jeremy" Alice called after her as she flew down the stairs, grabbing her purse on the way._

_Rose and I followed her quickly, just as she opened the door. Jasper stood in the doorway; he smiled when he saw Alice._

"_Hey Alice" He noticed her outfit. "Wow you look amazing" Alice froze for about half a second, obviously thinking she was going to get out before Jasper came over._

"_Thank you Jasper" A car bibbed behind Jasper. "I have to go, see you guys later" She called out behind her as she ran down the drive and into Jeremy's car, not looking back again._

_The three of us watched Alice get into the car from the doorway. Jasper's knuckles turning white from where he grasped the door. This was going to be a long night._

"_Come on Jasper, we are all watching a movie" Rose ushered him inside and I closed the door behind him. Jasper sat in the chair closest to the window. We all tried watching the movie, but I think we were all watching Jasper, who was watching the window._

_About two hours later, a car pulled up outside. We could hear two voices walking up the driveway and to the door. Jasper stood closer to the window, pulling back the net curtains slightly for a better look, but because of the angle of the house you couldn't see the porch from the living room. We heard a key in the door and Jasper jumped over the coffee table and into chair farthest from the one he was originally in. He shot us all a look that clearly said 'you will never repeat what you just saw'. Alice stormed into the hallway, throwing down her keys and flinging her purse and shoes across the room, muttering curses and stomping upstairs. Jasper kept his eyes trained on the television._

"_Alice?" Rose and I called after her as we ran up the stairs. We found Alice face down on her bed sobbing into her pillows. I closed her bedroom door quietly._

"_Alice what's wrong?" Rose asked sitting down beside her._

"_Was it a bad date? Did he go too far?" I asked sitting on the other side. She shook her head and finally sat up, her eyes all red and puffy._

"_No, the date was fine; I mean it would have been fine, if I hadn't compared everything he did to what Jasper would have done. Jasper would have opened my door; Jasper would have known which movie I wanted to see; Jasper would have bought me ice cream and not chocolate. And then at the end when he tried to kiss me, I just couldn't! I wanted to, but it felt really wrong. But it's not wrong, because Jasper is not my boyfriend!" Alice cried, before sinking back into her cushions again. "I just want to be alone guys" _

_And with that request we left. We knew she just needed time alone. Hopefully everything would be fine again in the morning._

_Eventually we all left and went home. At least that's what I had thought at the time._

**APOV**

_It was stupid to cry over a boy. I knew that. But he wasn't just any boy. He was supposed to be 'the' boy. But he just wouldn't ask me out. Maybe he really didn't like me, even though everyone said he did. What if they were wrong? And all this time I was just kidding myself._

_There was a tapping at my window. I knew it was him, before I even got up. I rubbed my eyes hoping to clear away some of my makeup and opened the window to let him in, wandering back to my bed as he climbed inside._

"_Alice" He spoke my name quietly sitting on my windowsill. This wasn't the first time we had done this, he had come over a few times over the past few years just so we could talk._

"_Jasper" I answered, my voice didn't sound right. We sat in silence for a while longer._

"_How was your date?" He asked hesitantly. I looked over to him, he was staring at the floor. _

"_It sucked" I whined, collapsing back onto my bed holding a pillow to my chest._

"_Why did it suck?" He asked confused. And then I snapped. I don't know why, he was just being my curious friend, but I think that's what got to me. I didn't want him to be my friend anymore, I wanted to be more. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach and flowed through my veins._

"_Because of you!" I whisper shouted at him. I couldn't wake up my parents but I wanted him to know how mad I was. He looked taken back, and tried to say something but my floodgates were opened now._

"_My date sucked because all I could think about was you! And how I should have been on a date with you! This perfectly nice guy, that asked me out because he likes me, and I couldn't enjoy a single minute. And then when he tried to kiss me..." I saw Jasper tense slightly but I didn't care anymore. I was up and pacing now, the pillow still in my hands. "He got me in his car, which was all wrong! It smelt like aftershave, and yours smells like books and dust. He took me to see a romcom; you would have taken me to see a foreign film or a documentary film. He bought me Hershey's kisses; you would have bought me mint ice cream because it would match my outfit. And, And" I started to stutter I was so frustrated; I threw the pillow at him and stormed off to my ensuite bathroom. "And I hate you!" I slammed the door shut behind me and held onto the sink for support._

"_Alice, please come out" He pleaded with me softly through the door. I shook my head even though he couldn't seem me._

"_He didn't give me his jacket when I said I was cold, all he talked about was Chemistry and Hockey, but he held my hand and told me I was beautiful. And then when he brought me home and tried to kiss me..." I trailed off again, leaning against the bathroom door._

"_Did you kiss him?" I heard Jasper growl. This caught me off guard, Jasper never growled. But I was still fired up._

"_NO!" This time I did shout, quickly getting control of my voice again. "I couldn't! Because it felt like this huge betrayal to you!" I swung open the door to face him. "But you are not my boyfriend Jasper" I was calm again now; it was all out in the open. His hazel eyes stared into mine and I felt so lost._

"_No I'm not" He whispered._

"_No you're not" I repeated, feeling tears sting my eyes._

"_Maybe I should be" He took a step closer to me, still staring into my eyes. I started to feel immediately calmer. "Maybe I should ask you out, and take you to a French film and you can giggle at the accents. You can wear pink, because it makes your eyes sparkle, and I can buy you strawberry ice cream. You can complain about how my car smells like a library, but I won't care because it will smell like your perfume for the next few days. And when I drop you off and try to kiss you..." He stepped closer to me again, so I was leaning against the door jamb. Taking my hips, he leant down and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I was so happy I could have burst, or cry, but I did neither I just kissed him back. It was so perfectly simple, yet it had taken us years to get here, it was totally completely and utterly worth it. _

And that was the night Jasper and Alice got together. It was quite funny going to Alice's the next day and seeing them cuddling on the couch, Emmett just stared at them like they were aliens until Alice threw the remote at him. Later that day Alice took Rose and me to one side and told us the full story. It was so Alice and Jasper; they could never do things the normal way.


	30. Page 30 Confessions

**Age 15**

**Confessions...**

**BPOV**

The next picture made me sigh in content. Seeing the picture made me feel like a giddy fifteen year old again. It was Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the bonnet of her car, she was cuddled up close to him resting her head on his shoulder. He had one of his big arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders, the other stroking her small hand. They were staring into each other eyes, like they were the only two people alive.

Kind of intense for a couple of sixteen year olds, but when you know, you know...

_RPOV_

_What was wrong with this stupid car? I had tried everything. This was so frustrating to me, cars were the only things that didn't take any effort with me. Just one look and I knew exactly what was wrong, but I couldn't figure this out. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. I stood with my hands on my hips narrowing my eyes at the car._

"_Hey sweetie" Emmett's booming voice echoed around the garage. I smiled to myself, letting my heart pick up pace like it usually did when he was around._

"_Hey Em" I called back as he walked over to me and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips that sent shivers down my spine. The smile was now permanent on my face, my car forgotten. A goofy smile was mirrored on his own, which only made me giddier that I had that effect on him._

"_What's up with your car?" He asked, looking over the scattered parts and greasy rags. I looked back and frowned._

"_I don't know" I sighed, leaning back into the engine, pulling and pushing on different parts._

"_Wow, you don't know, talk about a first" Emmett teased. I could feel him next to me now, probably looking at the engine from above._

"_Yeah I know, and it's really getting to me" I huffed still digging around my engine. He chuckled, letting his fingertips glide down my spine. I involuntarily shivered, and bit my lip. I thought my smile would break my cheeks._

"_Your always so stubborn, can't let anything go" He spoke with a soft voice. _

"_What can I say, when it comes to my car nothing is too much" I giggled trying to lighten the serious mood that had somehow descended on us._

"_You are so amazing, I can't help but love you more and more everyday" He answered seriously._

_That caught be off guard and my hand slipped banging against something hard and hot. I jumped up in shock._

"_Ow Ow Ow! My hand, dammit!" I screeched. My thoughts wouldn't focus, one half was on my hand and how much it hurt, the other was on the fact that Emmett had just told me he loved me. He had never said that before. Emmett could be a bit of a goofball sometimes, but I knew he would never say something like that lightly. So does that mean...he really does love me? The pain in my hand quickly disappeared at that thought._

_As soon as I had sprung up from the engine, Emmett had jumped into action grabbing a rag and getting some ice for my hand, muttering sorry's._

_After a few moments, my mind finally focused again. Emmett loved me. My face flushed with happiness at the thought. I looked at Emmett, he was blushing slightly and looking at my engine like it was the most interesting thing in the world. His eyes were sad._

_Then I realised, I hadn't answered him. He thinks I had rejected him. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought of ever being without Emmett and how he could ever doubt that I didn't love him back._

"_Em" I whispered stepping towards him. He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. When he saw the tears in my eyes, he instantly scooped my face in his hands and brought me closer to him._

"_Emmett, I...I love you too" I whispered, trying to look down in embarrassment but he wouldn't let me._

"_Really?" He asked smiling goofily._

"_Yes really you big idiot" I sniffed rolling my eyes at him. His booming laugh filled the space around us as he picked me up and spun me round. Placing me down gently on my feet he kissed me passionately and lovingly._

"_I love you" He spoke confidently looking into my eyes._

"_I love you too" I answered, smiling like an idiot._

_My eyes travelled over to my engine. "Hey I figured out what's wrong with my car!" I exclaimed laughing._

_All I needed was Emmett, and everything was alright._

**A/N I actually wrote this sometime around chapter 5, and have been waiting to put it up for ages!! Its a bit short, and not great but I like it. Ok, so now I am going to try and write the last few chaps this weekend, but im really busy, but for you guys I WILL DO ANYTHING!! hehe Im kind of having trouble writing the next chap....you will see why HAHAHA **

**Also, im still taking chapter requests!! but this will be the last time you get to ask im afraid as hopefully after this weekend, I will have written the ending, and in a few weeks everything will be done!!! :O I KNOW!! fingers crossed**

**UNTIL THEN MA CHERIE!!!! xxx (god knows why im failing french!!) HAHA**


	31. Page 31 Jail Break

**Age 16**

**Jail Break**

**BPOV**

I flipped the page again and once more burst out laughing. It was a picture of Edward, Jasper and Emmett. And I could honestly say I had no idea what happened for them to get into this state, all I know is what happened when we went to pick them up from jail…

_It was Saturday night, and school had been over for a week. Alice, Rose and I were enjoying some quality time together whilst the boys were at some party._

"_What time did they say they were coming back?" Alice asked, checking her phone every five minutes to see if Jasper had texted her._

"_They said they would be back, when they get back" Rose rolled her eyes and confiscated Alice's phone from her. We were all sat in Alice's back garden, enjoying the last few rays of sun as we watched it set behind the tree, giving the sky a pink glow. _

_Alice pouted as she watched Rose put her phone in her bag, turning it off in the process. I couldn't help but giggle at the look on her face, just as my own phone started to ring._

"_Is it the guys?" Alice chirped hopefully, leaning over to look at my phone screen. I pulled it away from her so she couldn't see._

"_No, it's my dad, privacy please" I narrowed my eyes at her as I answered the phone. "Hey dad, what's up?" I could see Alice and Rose watching as my facial expression turned to total shock._

"_Hey Bella, I need you to come down to the police station and pick up Edward, Jasper and Emmett" He told me in his calm police man voice._

"_WHAT?" I screeched Rose and Alice jumped up to my side, leaning in trying to hear the phone call too. I listened as my dad repeated the instructions, and hung up. I looked to Alice and Rose in shock, unsure of what to say._

"_Edward, Jasper and Emmett are at the police station, my dad is holding them in a cell, he needs us to go and pick them up" As I looked at their shocked faces I couldn't help but let a giggle escape, which set Rose off, and then Alice. Soon all three of us were rolling around laughing._

"_I'll get the camera!" Alice shouted running inside as Rose and I walked to the car still laughing. The whole thing was just so absurd, an oxymoron even. Edward, Jasper and Emmett in jail? It was crazy!_

_As soon as we arrived at the police station, one of my dad's colleagues took us round to the cell where the boys were being held. Since this was a small town without much trouble they were the only ones in there. Jasper was asleep on ones of the benches, whilst Edward and Emmett were giggling to each other on the one opposite. _

"_Are they…" I started to ask the police man a question as we got closer to the cell, just as Edward saw me._

"_Bella baby!" He called out to me waving from behind the bars, causing Emmett to see us as well._

"_Drunk?" Alice, Rose and I questioned in unison, looking from the three boys to the police officer who nodded at us, trying not to laugh._

"_Yeah, we caught them drinking underage at a party and had to take them in" He chuckled to himself. "I've got to say they are the funniest drunks we've ever had" And with that he walked off to get the keys and leave us alone with our friends._

"_Wait, did he just call me baby?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, Edward never called me baby. In fact, no one EVER called me baby. Rose and Alice nodded and walked closer to the cell. Edward and Emmett were up now, pressing into the bars to get closer to us._

"_Bella baby" Edward whispered loudly as I got nearer to him, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me splutter for a second. How much had they drunk?_

"_Are you here to save me baby?" He giggled looking at Emmett for a second then back at me._

"_Yeah, but if you call me baby one more time I'm going to castrate you" I smiled at him, and couldn't help laughing at his drunken shocked face. He was kind of cute when he was drunk._

"_What the hell did you three do?" Rose demanded speaking directly to Emmett. He just smiled at her and reached out to stroke her hair._

"_You're so pretty, how did I get so lucky?" He slurred his words it was hard to understand what he was saying. "I love you, do you know that?" He asked as seriously as he could in his state. Rose caved in her serious tone and cracked a smile._

"_Yeah I know, I love you too, let's just get you home ok?" Emmett nodded vigorously, smiling his big goofy smile._

"_Is Japer ok?" Alice asked watching his chest rise and fall as he a breathed, he was still asleep, the commotion not stirring him at all._

"_Yeah he's fine just can't hold his vodka, silly boy" Edward spoke up again, nudging Jasper with his foot. Still no reaction. Alice rolled her eyes at her brothers._

"_Idiots" She murmured, walking round to where Jasper lay hoping to wake him. Edward turned his attention back to me._

"_You have pretty eyes" He giggled again. "And your smile makes me feel all funny" I raised an eyebrow at him, what on earth was he talking about._

"_You're not going to throw up on me are you?" I asked taking a hesitant step back. _

"_Noooo" Edward slurred, he reached out and grabbed my hand, holding it to his chest so I could feel his racing heart. "You make me go all funny" He smiled drunkenly at me. And all I could do was stare into his eyes as my own heart sped up to match his. _

"_Right, here are the keys you boys ready to go?" The police officer came back with a set of keys and walked towards the door. Edward and I jumped apart. Alice stopped the officer just as he was about to open the door._

"_Wait! I need a picture of my little convicts" Alice smiled sweetly as she held the camera up to the cell. The officer just laughed and watched as she directed Edward and Emmett around a sleeping Jasper and took the picture. Finally the door was opened and the boys were let out._

_Emmett ran out and scooped up Rose and kissed her cheek wetly. "Baby I missed you so much, I was going crazy I thought I'd never see you again, hear you voice, smell your hair, kiss your beautiful red red lips" He stumbled outside, Rose still in his arms._

"_What are we going to do with Jasper?" I asked as Edward walked through the door towards me, he looked back and shrugged._

"_It's ok, I've got this" He walked shakily over to Jaspers sleeping body. Alice and I looked at each other confused. Edward cleared his throat. "JASPER!" He shouted in his ear. Jasper jumped about a foot in the before landing on his face on the floor. Alice and I didn't know whether to laugh or rush over and help him, so we just stared in shock as Edward walked past. "You're welcome" He nodded to us before going outside. _

_Jasper got up slowly, stumbling into Alice's open arms. "Hey Alice, am I in trouble?" He looked at her through heavy lids, sounding very much like his usual self._

_We all gathered around Rose's car, and squeezed the boys into the back and managed to clamber in the front. Jasper had already fallen back asleep on Edwards shoulder._

"_Ok, if anyone pukes in my car, I will kill you and that is not an idle threat" Rose warned before driving off into the night. _

The next morning the boys woke up with the worst hangovers they have ever had. Although Alice, Rose and Me barging in at seven am banging pots and pans probably didn't help. Apparently they couldn't remember a thing. The only reminder was the photo, in the photo album.

**A/N sorry about not updating in like….a year. There were going to be more chapters but I have decided to put up the ones I have written and finally end this story. I mean its been two years, THE MADNESS HAS TO STOP! So this and one more and its done. I hope you like it, sorry if I have disappointed any of you. x**


	32. Page 32 The End

**Age 17**

**The Letter**

**BPOV**

I rolled my eyes at the silliness of my friends. We truly did have some good times; the goofy smile on my face was starting to hurt my cheeks. But I didn't care, reading through The Photo Album always made me feel nostalgic.

Turning the page again, there was no photo, only a carefully folded up piece of paper. My breath caught the moment I saw it. My goofy smile disappearing quickly into a look of awe as I reached for the paper, and unfolding it carefully. My eyes started to fill with tears and I let out a shaky breath. I could remember this particular memory like it happened just yesterday.

_I paced around my room, bored of having nothing to do. I flopped onto my bed face first and groaned into a pillow. It was Saturday, and everyone was busy. _

_Deciding there was only one thing for it, I jumped off my bed and reached for my phone and dialled Edward's number immediately. _

"_Hey Bella, what's up?" He greeted cheerily down the phone. His voice sent shivers through me, damn him._

"_I'm boooooooooored" I whined down the phone as he just chuckled at me._

"_What do you want me to do about it?" He asked._

"_Come over and amuse me of course" I declared as he chuckled at me again._

"_I'm at work right now" He answered, as I pouted. _

"_EDWARD" I started to shout down the phone "Come over to my house to play, pleaaaase"_

_He started to laugh again before replying "Well lucky for you, my shift ends in about 20 minutes, but I was going to take my car over to Rose's and leave it there to be looked at"_

"_No no no no no! Just drive over here and see me, and then you can leave your car here and we will make Rose come over and look at it! HA!"_

"_Fine fine, you know I can't resist you Isabella Swan. I'll be round in 20" He caved, getting ready to hang up the phone._

"_WAIT!" I shouted "What am I supposed to do for 20 minutes?" I asked scared of becoming bored again._

"_Read a book" Was all he said before hanging up on. I glared at the phone before hanging up myself._

_I sighed and looked around my room, which book should I read. Deciding to go through my entire book collection, I stood on a chair and browsed my book shelf. There was dozens of them piled up all in tight rows going back for at least a foot._

_I started to read titles, deciding they weren't right and throwing them behind me onto the bed. When I started to get to the back few rows I had to stand on my tiptoes and stretch my arm as far as it would go. Retrieving what seemed to be Wuthering Heights, my elbow knocked off the thick black book to my right. It landed with a thud on the floor, its pages being crushed against the carpet._

"_Dammit" I whispered to myself as I jumped down quickly to gather up The Photo Album. Picking it up carefully by its spine, a mass of glitter fell out, along with a crisp white envelope._

_I looked at the envelope on the floor quizzically for a moment, had it been inside the Album? Placing The Photo Album down next to me on the floor, I picked up the envelope. It was plain and white, with _Bella_ inscribed on the front. _

_My shock and curiosity took over then, as I sat leaning against the side of my bed and ripped open the unusual letter. The moment I opened it, I gasped in shock immediately recognising the handwriting._

_Dearest Bella,_

_I am not entirely sure when you will find this letter, but I hope you find it soon. At least I think I do, my nerves are all in a mess as I write this and I'm not sure if I ever want you to find this. _

_But I decided that it is finally time to come clean about some things, especially my feelings. And by that I mean my feelings for you._

_You see Bella, the thing is, I'm in love with you. Now don't freak out! But you must have at least guessed it by now. I just can't help myself when I'm around you, I would do anything for you, be anything for you. It is quite a daunting feeling, but I quite like it._

_I have loved you for so long, perhaps my entire life. But we were just little kids; we still are in some ways. But I never knew that I truly loved you until a few months ago, I have always known that I cared for you more than I should, but the love thing is quite recent._

_I'm sorry if my proclamation has startled you in any way, but I knew I had to tell you. And there was no way I would be able to do it face to face. _

_You are so beautiful, and kind, and loyal. You are smart and sassy, and everything about you makes my heart go absolutely crazy. And your smile makes me go all jittery. Simply, you make me a complete mess Bella. There is not a day I don't think about you, and wish you cared for me as much as I care for you._

_This is why I have written you this letter, to finally tell you everything and lay it all out there. And I can finally stop wondering What If? Although I won't know when you have read this letter unless you actually say something to me about it….Maybe this wasn't my best idea. Oh well, too late now._

_I love you Bella, the rest is up to you now._

_Forever yours,  
Edward _

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the letter in shock. It was definitely his handwriting, could he really mean all those things he had written. I didn't have long to process anything as I heard a movement in my doorway._

"_Hey" Greeted the familiar voice._

I looked up quickly, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "Hey" I replied.

"You know, I meant every word" He took a step towards me, smiling his perfectly content smile.

I stood up, letting The Photo Album fall to the floor, and circled my arms around his neck. "I know" I whispered just before he kissed me. I kissed him back, I couldn't be happier. Edward was perfect. Placing his hands up my hips he cuddled my closer to him.

"Happy anniversary darling" He chuckled, leaning his head against mine and looking into my eyes.

I reached up to kiss him once more before replying, "Ten years and we haven't killed each other"

He laughed as I stepped away gathering up The Photo Album and putting it on the bed as I finally found my shoes.

"The Photo Album, we haven't looked at this in years" He flipped through a few of the photos before placing it back on the bed and turning back towards me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes yes, are the kids in bed?" I asked as he helped me into my jacket.

"Well, Jack and Gracie are asleep but Junior is downstairs watching some movie with Emmett" He replied placing a delicate kiss on my neck.

"Fine, but he goes to bed as soon as the movie is over, will we make our reservation?" I inquired as we walked downstairs and I called out a good night to Junior and Emmett as we walked past the living room. I had been looking at The Photo Album for quite a while.

"Yes don't worry I have everything sorted" He opened the door for me. "Now are you ready Mrs Cullen?"

I looped my arm through his as we left the house. "More than ready Mr Cullen."

**A/N I would like to say Thank you to all my faithful readers, and also SORRY it took me two years to complete this story. Also I'm doubly sorry if you aren't satisfied with the ending, but this is how I always wanted to end it, but I don't think I have written it as well as I wanted. But I think it is ok, and also this story needs to end. HAHA. Again thank you for all your support (and death threats) and I hope that these last few chapters were (sort of) worth the wait.**

**All my love and happy wishes.**

**Becky xxx**

**Ps-I think I will be leaving fanfiction now, my stories will stay and I will come back to read some of yours. But im mostly on a site called inkpop now for teen writers and I can post anything. If you have an account there message me your username and I'll check you out and send you my username too. Again thanks for being the best readers ever! xxx**


End file.
